Kindergarten Angst
by Cherry82
Summary: <html><head></head>The Axis Power Nations are just trying to fight off the Allied Forces. But what happens when Italy finds a strange green powder that transforms him and Japan to mere children? Germany is in trouble. Spanking in later chapters! *Story is Complete*</html>
1. Strange Green Mystery

Germany, Japan, and Italy sat around the fire on the beach. While Ludwig sat quietly with Honda talking in quiet whispers, the extremely lazy Feliciano slept peacefully on a bamboo mat that Japan had brought for all three which was sprawled out on the sand.

Waiting…that's all it had come down to these past couple of weeks. The three Axis Powered nations were working steadily on trying to take over the Allied Forces, but sadly nothing had changed. They hadn't eaten much, tempers were flared between Germany and Italy, most of it being Italy's fault, and Japan trying always to make the peace so they wouldn't kill each other, something needed to be done. Poking a stick into the fire, Ludwig looked over at Honda.

"We need to do something. Those swine think that because there are more of them than of us that they will dominate? _Nein_…I will not let this happen, let's just see how we can handle ourselves." He spat in the fire, as it was already starting to die down. Yawning, he looked over at Italy and sighed. "Looks like Italy has the right idea…come Honda, let us retire for the night. Tomorrow will bring promise, at least I hope."

"Yes Germany sir…" Honda was usually as quiet as can be. He reached into his knapsack and grabbed a mat out for Germany, and himself. Germany set it on the sand, and laid down. The sounds of the waves were soothing as they crashed into one another, and he soon closed his eyes. A whirlwind of dreams came crashing through Germany's sleeping mind. Buried deep, his childhood erupted.

* * *

><p>"<em>Vati…Vati…where is Bruder? Is he hiding? Vati…I can't find him!"<em>

"_Come here little one…you have to find him, he is playing….remember, you counted to zehn? You have to find him." _

"_Ah ha…Gilbert is going to be found by me! I am coming to get you big Bruder!"_

* * *

><p>Germany opened his eyes…both Japan and Italy were fast asleep. The moon was the only thing shining down, as its light was magnificent and bright. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he wondered why he was dreaming of his childhood. Playing hide and go seek with his brother Prussia and the two having so much fun. Scoffing, he lay back down, and tried to get comfortable. He could not fall back asleep and looked up into the sky. The clouds were streaming past the large moon, and all of a sudden something came into view, a face…a familiar face. Shrieking slightly, Germany sat up straight as he looked into the eyes of Italy.<p>

"Germany! What are you doing awake? Can't sleep? I was sleeping…dreaming of pasta…what's the matter?" The Italian nation just sat up looking at Ludwig with a smile. The Italian went to open his mouth again, but Germany put his finger to the noisy nation's lips.

"Would you keep your voice down you idiot! Japan just went to sleep a little while ago…ugh." He looked around and wondered if anyone was watching. Clearing his throat, he then spoke again. "What are you doing awake anyways Feliciano?"

"Oh! Well…I was sleeping, but then I heard that you were struggling in your sleep. You were talking Germany…you were saying strange things in your sleep…who is Vati Germany?"

His eyes widened. He hadn't told many of his past, and the two, Italy and Japan never pried…it just wasn't polite. Looking down into the sand, he stuck his finger in and made a swirl.

"Uh…he is someone from my past Italy. But listen, we have a long future ahead of us. Try and get some sleep…and let me alone…I am exhausted." He tried to get comfortable, which was a little difficult, but managed. Looking over to the other nation, he semi smiled, as sounding like a harsh nation was not always his intent.

Italy situated himself, and it wasn't long before he was sleeping again. Germany could only wish to be able to fall asleep that quickly.

It did not take long for morning to arrive, as Germany opened his eyes believing that just a short moment ago Italy had just woken him up. He rolled over and saw that Japan was already awake and walking along the beach looking for shells. Italy was sitting just smiling watching the water rush back and fourth. Sometimes the exuberant actions of Italy were a little too much to take, and Germany would have to walk away otherwise he would want to throttle Feliciano. Getting up, he folded up his mat, and threw it over with Japan's belongings. Italy watched the bulky blond nation stretch his arms and smiled at him. Germany seeing this, spoke.

"What is it Italy? Why are you smirking at me like that? You know I am not such a morning person…and it is entirely too early for you to be an annoyance right now." As soon as the words left his mouth, Italy stared straight to the ground.

Feeling slightly bad Germany was about to speak up when Japan walked over. He had sensed something.

"We really should get going…I sense the Allied force is near. Come…we leave now!" He bent down and grabbed his belongings. Germany nodded and took his things as well. Italy who had the least amount of possessions followed the two other nations, and they were off.

"Where are we going to go Germany? Do you have someplace for us to stay?" Asked a concerned Japan who was chewing on some soybeans. He waited for an answer.

"Yes Honda…we are going to stay at my place…I know traveling during the day is not as safe…but clearly we were all tired, and a good nights rest was much needed. We should arrive before night fall. I too have sensed the Allies…hopefully we can lead them off the track. That is if someone doesn't make trouble for us." He cast an eye behind as the three walked. Italy was smiling happily and was not paying attention.

The Axis trio walked…and though it took some time, they arrived at Germany's house. He put on the lights, and locked the door once all three of them walked in. Looking around, it seemed as if his servants had gone home for the evening. They would arrive back in the late afternoon the following day. Germany's residence was not a mansion, but it was large enough that each nation had their own quarters, which Ludwig thought was well enough seeing as he needed his time alone from the other two…more Italy than Japan.

"Japan, I have a room set for you on the downstairs floor, which is where we are right now. Italy's and my room are up the stairs. The washroom is also there, first door to your right. I am going to get myself some rest now, you both are free to do whatever you like. There are extra blankets in the credenza next to your room Honda." He looked at the both nations, and then ascended the stairs, arriving at his door, and disappearing through it.

Smiling, Italy bowed his head towards Japan, who then went into his own room, closing the door gently. Italy was now left alone…he did not want to go to sleep just yet, at least not until after he did a little exploring. He walked into the kitchen…mainly his favorite part of any home. Looking through the cabinets, he rifled through the spices and whatnot. Some were familiar, and others were a confusing riddle of words. Looking down on the counter, he saw that Japan had left a container of something. Curious, the nation picked up the pewter box and opened it. Looking inside, and putting his nose to it, he breathed in the fragrant smell, and noticed it as green tea. It was delightful. Leaving the lid open, something caught his eye on the shelf. Casting aside the open tea container, he went to examine the odd bottle he had seen in the shelves. Plucking it from its spot, the bottle had a slight tint of green to it. Somewhat glittery. There were words written on it, but he was not able to make them out, since it was in German. The words said _kindergarten, _which was very strange. It did not make any sense to him. Going to put it back, he lost his grip, and fell backwards and the bottle loosened, rose into the air and had its contents spill out, and into the container of Japan's green tea, as well as all over the counter.

"Ugh…what a clumsy nation I am…oh geez." Italy rubbed his backside having fallen right on it, and got back up. He saw the mess he had made, and not thinking scooped the pile of green substance into his hands, and dumped it with the tea. He took the mysterious bottle and tucked it back into the shelf behind other bottles of condiments. Once that was set, he quickly left the kitchen, walked up the stairs and went to his room.

Morning came, and Japan was the first one awake, being that his bedroom was right off the kitchen. He breathed in the air, and looked outside. The shine was shining and the birds chirped in happy little tweets. He pulled aside his blankets, and rose out of bed. He dressed himself in a deep crimson kimono, and slipped on a pair of geta shoes. Once he was comfortable, he made his bed, and walked out of the room, humming a quiet tune, and was ready to prepare breakfast.

He walked over to a kettle and filled it with water. Looking over to his tea, he noticed it was in a slightly different place than he had put it the previous night. Grabbing it, he also noticed it was heavier. Shrugging his shoulders, he spooned in some of the leaves into a cup for himself, and Italy. Germany was not one for tea usually. While the water was heating, Honda took out some eggs and began whisking them. He would prepare an omelet, and some rice porridge. Germany usually had many ingredients in his home, and these were plentiful for some reason.

Cooking away in the kitchen, Japan hadn't noticed that Italy walked down the steps. Yawning, and rubbing his eyes, he sat down at the table, and was ready to be served. Japan did not mind at all, being the humble nation that he was, he thought of it as an act of kindness, besides the trio usually took turns cooking while they had been out and about. Sometimes a change in the menu was greatly needed.

Japan turned around as he added boiling water to the two cups, and looked over at Italy.

"Good morning Italy…I take it Germany is still sleeping?" He set the tea cup on the table, and pushed one over to Italy who took it in his hands and smiled.

"Thank you Japan. Yes…when I walked by his room, he was still sleeping…or at least I think he was, he does have a tendency to snore." Italy put the cup to his lips and sipped.

Smiling gently, Japan sat down while the breakfast cooked and also took a sip from his tea. Something seemed to be different about the hot beverage the two were consuming. Japan's nose twitched, and he looked over at Italy who noticed the difference as well.

"Uh, Honda…does this tea taste a little different to you?" He took another sip after announcing it loudly. Japan put his down, and nodded.

"Yes, actually, it has a slight zing to it. So do not drink anymore…perhaps the tea leaves are damaged…although I can not really see that happening, I was holding them close to my persons when we were walking…I wonder what could have happened." He stood up from his seat, and as he stood up, Italy's eyes widened. Something was happening, and it was the strangest thing.

"Oh…I don't feel so good…I…my stomach…it is very, very off…and…" Honda felt somewhat dizzy. He looked over at Italy who just stared. Right before his eyes, it seemed that the Japanese nation was shrinking…getting smaller in stature...and he could not believe his eyes.

The tea affected by the small bottle of the strange green condiment had apparently started to shrink Japan.

Honda's fingers grew smaller. They were slightly chubby in appearance. His face grew more round, and his hair fell into his face. Italy watched in fascination and Japan apparently noticed it too, because he suddenly began to grab at the table. His little voice started to yell out.

"Italy…Italy, what is going on? Please help…oh no!" Honda looked over to Italy who along with himself was shrinking as well.

"I don't know what's going on Japan…I feel strange…" The clothing he was wearing was getting baggy on the nation's body, and sharp pains panged through his body. Falling to the ground, Feliciano kicked his legs, as the limbs shortened.

With all this happening down from his bedroom, Germany was just waking up. He had finally had a good nights sleep in his own bed, and had not noticed the commotion going on below. Yawning he cast aside his blankets, and got out of his bed. Walking slowly, and not really all that awake, he walked into the bathroom and started a shower. The water drizzled onto his body, and all he could do was sigh. It felt good, especially since the many days the three had spent on the beach, he just needed something good right now. As he dazed, more memories flooded back throughout the back of his mind. Some more vivid than others.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come now…which one of you broke the water pitcher? It was on the table, and supposed to be out of reach from little hands. Ludwig? Gilbert? If I don't get an answer…the both of you are going to be spanked. Now answer me…"<em>

"_Uhhhh…Vati it was me… I did it. I wanted to have some water, and Ludie wanted some…I took it off the table."_

"_Very well Gilbert…come here…right now…"_

* * *

><p>The water suddenly turned slightly chilled, and Germany snapped out of his trance. He had remembered that day. Gilbert took the blame because he was just doing a brotherly duty. His brother was nowhere near the water container when he had broken it…and he just proudly accepted the fault. Closing his eyes, Ludwig felt slightly saddened. He watched as his Vati gave a hurtful punishment to Gilbert, and then send him to bed. All of which could have been avoided if he only spoke up.<p>

Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower and steam was now rising. Not being able to see well, he opened the door and walked out, strolling over to his wardrobe.

It was still quiet in the house, but maybe that was because his door was closed, and being upstairs had its advantages. Germany liked silence most of the time. He had to admit though, Italy made him happy, and he was glad the two had become friends. Opening up to other nations had not been an easy thing, since he and his brother were very sheltered.

He got dressed in his usual green _Wehrmacht _uniform, and pulled on his black boots. Tying the laces, his day was now beginning. Grappling at his stomach after it made several growling noises, he believed breakfast was in order. It was still early, and knowing how Italy loved to sleep, he thought the appropriate thing was to wake the lazy nation.

He arrived at the room and rapped on the closed door. When there was no response, he opened it, looking slightly annoyed. However to his bewildered surprise, Italy was not in his bed. In fact the blankets were unmade, which irked the German, and the bed looked vacated for quite a while. Walking over to the bed, he hurriedly made it, and then turned on his heel out the door.

Italy sat up from laying on the floor. He looked around and saw Honda on the other side of the room. The small body of the nation was an extreme sight to Feliciano. Smiling, he ran over to his fellow comrade.

"Honda…Honda…look at us! We are little! And look…look at me! Wake up sleepy head…get up!" Italy shook the other nation, and with a slight groan, Japan sat up. His little dark brown eyes looked up and with a giggle he pulled himself up off the floor.

"Wow!" Was all Japan could say. His tiny body drowned in the kimono gown that he had put on, and left him in nothing more than his underclothing. He did not seem to mind.

The two newly changed nations were now children not more than five years in age. They chased one another around the kitchen till they heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the steps. Japan stopped short, which in turn made Italy crash into the back of him. The two boys just watched as Germany made his way into the room. He hadn't noticed them at first.

"Feliciano…Honda…hey, are you both down here…I am ready and I am very much hungry…and…" He stopped talking as he laid eyes on two very familiar looking children. Gasping, he rubbed at his eyes first, thinking that maybe this was another dream of his. But once his eyes cleared from the blurriness, his predictions were right. His eyes focused on two miniaturized fellow nations.

"Hi Ludwig! Look at what happened to us!" Italy was the first one to shout. Being very fond of Germany, the Italian ran up to him and tugged at his uniform jacket. Ludwig stepped back astounded.

"What…what happened…I mean…how did this…Italy…Japan? Is that you two? Oh _Mein Gott_…oh _Mein Gott_…I need to sit down…I just need…a drink…oh _Mein Gott_…" The German slapped his hand to his forehead…what was he to do?


	2. Bruder Visit

Germany sat at the table with his head in his hands. Yesterday was a carefree day with the two other nations. They were going to have a productive day, and work on kicking the Allied Forces asses. Now…he was propositioned with the biggest conundrum he was ever forced to deal with.

"Germany…Germany…Germany…Germany…Germany…Ger…"

"WHAT? What do you want Italy?" Ludwig looked down at the little nation who was jumping up and down smiling, but then the child stood still looking frightened.

Germany wanted so bad to just put the two in a giant wooden box and ship them somewhere. He had no idea how to deal with children, being a child himself so long ago. Italy stood back and suddenly without fail, his upper lip started to quiver, his eyes became large, and he unexpectedly started to get very upset. Ludwig realizing what was to happen, rose out of his chair.

"No…no…no…no…no! Italy…don't cry, please…don't cry. Oh damn…ugh…please?" It was no use, the boy tilted back his head and began bawling loudly. Large tears streamed down his face, and he ran away from the large German and hid behind one of the leather chairs in the living room. He sobbed into the cushions, while Japan gave a glance to Ludwig.

"Honda…I…I didn't mean to yell at Italy…um…ugh…" He walked out of the room while clenching his fists. "_SHIZER_!" He shouted while he arrived back into his room and sat down on the bed. With his head in his hands again, he was not sure what he was going to do. Sensing something strange, he looked up and out the window to the outside. His eyes widened…exactly what he needed right now. He saw down the path, his brother Prussia strolling down the path with a strange grin on his face. "_Fick_! Ugh…what is he doing here?"

He quickly left the room and ran down the steps. Japan was sitting on the chair with a very upset Italy. Approaching the two, he knelt down, and tried to reason with the children.

"Okay…okay, Feliciano…I am sorry…little one, I am sorry, you need to calm down okay?" He could hear Gilbert whistling, and panicked slightly. "Alright…um…why don't you two go in Japan's room…um play, do something…NOW!" He had a sternness in his voice that made the boys get up and go in the room, and the door closed.

Germany relieved stood up and walked over to the counter and took out two stein glasses, as Prussia would want to share conversation over a pint. He was about to grab the beer out of the icebox when there was a loud knock on the door. Still not thinking clearly, he walked to the door and opened it. There stood the tormentor of his past life. His blood…his brother…his pain in the neck.

"West! Hey there…so good to see you!" He grabbed his brother in a manly embrace and patted him hard on the back. Releasing him, he looked around the room, and sensed something. "Er…weren't there some others that were staying with you? I mean…you're not alone…wasn't that pain in the _Arsch_ Italy staying with you…and um…who was that other one…um…"

"Japan…yes, they are around I suppose, maybe they left? I am not sure…I slept late, so they were gone when I woke. Um…how about a beer?" Germany walked back over to where the glasses were. Taking the bottles out, he opened one and poured it into the glass. Handing it to his brother, Prussia took it with a curious eye.

"They…they are gone? Hmmm…alright well, I suppose I can stick around for a while…since I really don't do much these days." Holding his glass, he walked away from his brother and went over to the table and sat down. Germany muttered something under his breath about his brother being slightly pathetic, but Prussia did not hear him.

Ludwig looked around the room and wondered how the children were doing. He knew that the room was not soundproof, and it was only a matter of time before they became bored, and would most likely burst out of the room. Ludwig hoped in this time, Prussia would either leave or pass out from the alcohol intake.

The brother's had little to say to each other. Mostly when Prussia came over to see Germany, it wasn't for bonding, or catching up, but more for Gilbert using his brother's house and lounging. Germany kept looking at Japan's bedroom door, and then would look back at his brother, and then he would look at the clock. He must have looked very nervous, because Prussia seemed to catch a glance and see his brother.

"Erm…hey Ludie…what's going on? Why are you acting strange?" He tipped back the glass and downed his brew. Licking his lips, he gave the nervous nation a smile. "Come on…out with it, what is the big _geheimnis_?"

"Nothing Gilbert…_mein gott _you are annoying. Were you this annoying when you asked Vati questions?" Ludwig asked his brother while hiding a smile behind his stein glass.

This seemed to slightly irritate Gilbert, but the nation kept his composure.

"_Nein_…you forget _Bruder_…I was awesome. Vati was only sorry that I asked too many GREAT questions. I mean, he couldn't be bothered with you because, well you were just a little squirt."

Germany scowled…he knew back then he could not stand up to his brother, but he knew by getting himself upset while he was little, and making a fuss, it usually got him cuddled, and his brother spanked. Vati did not mess around when it came to bullying.

"Hmm…okay…so what if I were to just…like…say…GILBERT TURN AROUND, IT'S VATI WITH A SWITCH!" Germany pointed towards Prussia, making a frightened face. Prussia believing this screamed out.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Noooooooooo! Vati!" Prussia swung around so quickly in his chair that he collapsed and fell right on the floor. He looked around, and seeing as he was duped, looked right at his brother. "You stupid _Arschloch_! You KNOW I was terrified of Vati…and…and…the switch!"

Germany laughed to himself, and Prussia got back up. He smiled at his brother, and shrugged it off. The two continued to have a couple more beers when all of a sudden some noises were heard from Japan's bedroom. Prussia raised an eyebrow and looked straight at Ludwig.

"Ludie…I thought you said you were alone…what was that noise coming from that room?" He got up from his chair, and before Germany could stop him, he ran over to the door and opened it. His eyes widened as he saw the two smallest nations he has seen in a long time, and they bared a remarkable likeness to Japan and Italy.

"Hi!" Shouted Italy as he stood up and ran to Prussia while grabbing at the nation's legs. Confused and frightened, Gilbert backed away, and looked at his brother.

"West…West seriously…what is going on here? That is _beer _in that glass right? I mean you did not drug me?" He shuffled over to the table and stood behind Germany gripping his shoulders. Standing up, shaking his brother from him, he walked over to the door to where the children were.

"Yeah…um, I have no idea why or how this happened to the two…I just woke up and walked in on a children's playground. I have no idea what to do I mean…" Germany turned to face his brother, but Prussia seemed to inch towards the door, looking very troubled. "Wait…where the hell do you think you are going?"

"Oooooooh Germany said a bad word! Germany…that's a naughty word!" Italy pointed at Germany, who in turn blushed.

Ignoring the child for now, Germany stepped up to his brother.

"Listen…I don't exactly know what to do…but maybe you can help?" Ludwig slightly shifted his weight to the other side, leaning against the chair he had been sitting in. Prussia did not seem to want to help.

"I…I can't Ludwig…wouldn't know how to even begin…" He leaned in closer, and whispered. "Come on bro…you know children are scary…" Standing back upright, he opened the door. "I will come back in a couple of days…maybe they will have changed back perhaps. Um…yeah, goodbye!" He opened the door, and quickly ran out, leaving Germany with all the trouble in the world.

"Ugh…I have no idea what to do." Germany shook his head, and looked down to the children who were both smiling, and even though he could not help but smile, they looked quite adorable. "Okay…so what do I do with the both of you?"

Italy was the first to chime in, he jumped up and down, and held on to Japan, who stayed completely quiet.

"Hungry Germany…we are hungry, can you make us some pasta? Please…we want some pasta!"

Panicking slightly, Germany had no idea how to make pasta for the two. The only one who really knew was Italy, and he was not about to have a five year old operate his stove. Shaking his head, he smiled slightly.

"Er…okay…um sit down, and I will see what I can do…little…um little kids." He walked over to the ice box and looked inside. There were no ingredients for pasta, but he did see some wurst…which was a specialty of his. Glancing to the two children, he thought that maybe they would not mind, knowing they were hungry, anything would work.

He prepared the meal, and made a side of potatoes mashed, which was the way he liked it. The boys were becoming restless, and it was soon time to serve the food. Walking over, while balancing three hot plates, he set down one for both boys, and another for himself. Japan being polite even in his youth, took his utensil and poked around at the starch, and eyed the wurst with slight hesitation. Italy on the other hand snubbed the meal in front of him. Casting a wayward eye, Germany spoke up.

"Feliciano…is there something the matter with your supper?" Germany took his own fork to his mouth, and put a piece of the meat into his mouth, chewing softly. The little Italian just sat with a frown. "Italy…must I repeat myself?"

"I wanted pasta Germany…this is not pasta! This is something icky." He stuck a finger in the potatoes, and then glared at Ludwig. Japan just sat looking at the two.

It wasn't much different than when the two shrunken nations were to their normal sizes. Feliciano was a pain in the ass though Ludwig, and the only way to ever shut him up was for punishment. Manual labor usually worked best, and the Italian would whine until he fell asleep. But now, him being a child…it might have been easier to deal with the problem. Germany cleared his throat.

"Eat your wurst, and then maybe I can make something for dessert…you know, I do love baking." He suggested cake as to perhaps lure the child, and make him less upset, but this did not work, Italy looked down at Germany's plate.

"No…I don't want to eat it." With the wave of his hand, he swiped the plate off the table, and it crashed to the floor, sloshing bits of mashed potato and the untouched sausage on the floor. Germany enraged stood up from his seat and pointed towards the stairs.

"FELICIANO! Go upstairs…if you can not eat the dinner I prepared for you, then you will not eat anything, because I am not making another entrée just because you are behaving like a spoiled child! Go now!"

He stood huffing, and normally the boy listened, but with a strange look on his face, the little nation walked over to Ludwig's place setting, and with a bold and brazen display of moxie, slapped the plate off from Germany's spot, and it too crashed to the floor.

"Hmmm Germany…I suppose you have to make pasta now! Hahahahahaha!" The boy who was so different in his youth, laughed loudly, and fell to the floor kicking up his legs uncontrollably.

Japan who was still sitting very quietly watched as Germany turned to face the floor with the mess, and then angrily eyed the insolent little child giggling.

"That's it!" He moved away from the chair he was sitting in, walked over to Italy, who suddenly stopped laughing, and apprehended the small child by the arm. "Time you show you what happens to little boys who do not listen." He got to the arm of the leather couch, sat down on it, and held Italy over his knee.

The child kicked and struggled, but Germany kept a firm grip on him. He laughed, because he remembered being in such a position when Germania punished him for spilling Indian ink all over the floor.

"Italy…I never wanted it to come to this…" He raised the palm of his hand, and it was brought firmly across the young boy's backside. Italy who thought himself brave not more than five minutes ago burst into tears at the first smack. Another one came down, and Germany felt the child shaking, as tears streamed down Feliciano's face.

Japan stayed at the table, getting visibly upset. Knowing how Germany was, and thinking he was scary as an adult, he know had to worry about himself angering the man, and quite possibly receiving the same treatment from the German. A spanking did not sit well with him…especially from Ludwig.

Each time Germany's hand came down, Italy cried out. He received eight well placed slaps, and was soon let down. Before the child could even look up, he was picked up into the larger nation's arms. Hushing him, Germany then turned his attention to Honda.

"Japan…I expect something to be eaten off your plate. Stay put while I put Italy upstairs…he is going to bed." Looking at the boy, he spoke slightly louder. "Whether he likes it or not!"

"Germany…Germany is…(sniff, sniff) mean! Big meanie…" Feliciano sobbed into the man's shoulder. Ludwig scoffed and arrived at the room where the child was staying.

Of course when he got there, the bed was unmade, there were clothing scattered everywhere, and even a drinking glass laying on the floor. Germany was exceedingly anal, and grimaced at the mess, but held in what he wanted to say. He walked over to the bed, set the crying child in the bed, and tucked him in. Italy was not having it, and thrashed around.

"Be upset all you want…but you are going to bed whether you like it or not." He walked away and the child continued to cry. He hadn't felt bad, after all, it wasn't any different from the adult Italy. Perhaps spanking the older Feliciano wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. He decided to keep that in mind.

Shutting the light, and closing the door, he walked down the steps and saw little Japan still sitting at the table. Food untouched. Germany was now very irritated. He walked over and sat down.

"I told Italy I would not make anything else for dinner…are you going to eat your food, or shall I take you over _mein_ knee as well?" Staring at the boy, Japan gulped and picked up his fork.

He started to eat his mashed potatoes, as well as the ground meat product. Less than satisfied, but not wanting his backside blistered, he finished almost all of it. Once he was finished he jumped down from his seat, and stood watching Germany, who had since then started cleaning up the mess that Italy caused. The little nation knelt down and started helping. Ludwig looked at him with a smile.

"Thank you for your help Kiku Honda…you are a good _junge_."

Japan smiled, and the two continued. Once they were done, Germany stood up, and a small growl came from his stomach. It seems that his dinner was completely ruined. He would have to find something else. Japan walked over to the couch, hoisted himself up, and laid down. It had been a rough day as a little child, and it had only just begun.


	3. Little Honda Lost

Germany looked down at the area that he and Japan had cleaned, but it wasn't perfect to his liking. Grumbling as he got down on his knees, he wanted to make sure his home was spotless, as any specs of dirt or grim made him extremely irritable. Once he was finished, he noticed it was rather quiet. He stood up and walked over to the couch and saw that Japan had curled himself up into a ball and was sleeping soundly.

"Japan…hey…um…are you asleep?" Germany watched, and then with the child not responding, he knelt down and picked him up into his arms. Honda put his arm around the German's neck and Ludwig's eyes suddenly widened. He felt a somewhat closeness to the child, and then walked towards the boy's bedroom.

Opening the door, he saw that the room was immaculate, much to Germany's liking. He couldn't believe Japan was such a neat little nation. Walking over to the bed, while still holding the child, he pulled back the covers and set him in the bed. Tucking him in, he watched as the child's head nuzzled into the pillow. Smiling, he walked out of the room, and closed the door, only to hear the slight humming of a little voice. Looking over to the counter was little Italy reaching into the cupboard trying to find something.

Germany smirked and walked over to the child. Italy was grabbing random things, some he liked, and some he did not. He must have gotten hungry while he was in his room. Never really one to listen to Germany even when he was older, he just figured he would do things his way. Repercussions from Germany would be often severe when he was in training, but he often did not care. As he was taking things down, he felt a presence behind him. Turning around, he froze as he was quickly snatched up into Germany's arms.

"_Und_ what do you think you are doing Feliciano? I thought I put you to bed…soundly if I might add…hmmm?" The child struggled and panicked, he started to cry and held on to the German tightly.

"_Doitsu Doitsu!" _Italy cried to the nation as he was grabbed, feeling slightly scared. Frightened Italy always made Germany hinder to the nations needs.

"Okay…okay what?"

"I'm hungry Germany. I want something to eat…please don't be mean to me!"

Germany had felt bad for chastising the child, but not too bad, the child had really behaved appallingly.

"I am not going to be mean to you, its just that you should not be up on the counter, you could fall. Um…" He looked around and noticed a loaf of bread sitting on the counter. He figured he would keep it simple, and just give the child bread with some milk, as he wasn't in the mood to cook. "Come, I will make you some bread and butter, sit over at the table Italy."

He set Feliciano down, and running over to a chair, pulled it out and climbed into the seat. Germany cut two pieces of bread, slathered them with butter, poured some milk into glasses, and walked over to the table. He gave Italy his slice, and the child hungrily bit down, happily chewing. Germany smiled, and consumed his own slice. The boy ate and then would sip his milk. He was so delightfully happy, completely forgetting that Germany had punished him.

"Calm down Feli…you are going to choke. Now finish up your food, and then it is back to bed for you. I haven't forgotten the way you behaved."

"Yes Germany…" The child kept his head low and gulped a few more bites. Once he was finished, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Ludwig walked over to him, and lifted him out of the chair.

"Come…you need to go back to bed, it is late." He held the boy with care, and Feliciano did not object. He rubbed his eyes, and leaned his head on the older nation.

Germany walked up the steps and approached the boy's room, once again placing the child in his bed, and covering him. He looked down, and Italy seemed to automatically zonk out. Once he was soundly asleep, Germany waked out of the room and closed the door. He pressed a finger to his temple, as he was developing a slight headache. Walking down to the kitchen, he opened the ice box and grabbed a beer. The night was still early, and he was in need of the beverage right now.

As he sat down, and drank…he was thinking how could anything like this happen? Why would the two nations suddenly change into children without warning? Squinting his eyes, he forgot about his headache. It wasn't getting better. Feeling like he needed something, he walked down to the bathroom, and opened the cabinets to find a bottle of pain reliever. Taking one of the pills, he swigged it down with his alcohol, even though he wasn't not supposed to. Once that was done, he closed the bottle and set it down.

Still having no idea how the children would be turned back into adults. He wanted to face the Allied forces. This of course would not happen for two reasons. One because clearly the state of Japan and Italy, and two…Germany would be mortified beyond belief. He would be laughed at by the others. He could only imagine what the others would think of big strong Germany, and two little puny nations to fight. He laughed to himself, and shook his head. The headache was finally going away, and he could rest. He walked up the steps to his bedroom. Passing by Italy's room, he cracked the door open. The child was passed out sleeping, exactly the way he had left him. Smiling to himself, he closed the door, and walked to his own room.

Morning arrived, and Germany rolled over in his bed. His eyes widened as before him sat two little boys staring at him. Sitting upward, the two giggled. Germany rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the clock and saw it was very early, but it didn't matter to two small children that were wide awake.

"Hello you two…isn't it a bit early to be awake?"

"You have to make breakfast…" Said a shy Japan as he looked over to Italy.

"Yes! Germany…breakfast, make us some breakfast!" He grabbed Honda's hand, and the two tore off the bed, making their way to the downstairs area, giggling loudly.

"Ugh…_Gott_…so it wasn't a dream…" Germany slapped his hand to his forehead, and walked down the steps. The two children were running around the table, which Ludwig quickly halted. "Stop it, right now…the both of you. One of you is liable to fall down, and then I have to deal with someone crying if you had hurt yourselves. Go sit down at the table…Honda…Feliciano, and I will make something to eat."

The two children nodded and went to the table. Germany walked to the kitchen, and debated on what he was going to make. He took out a large pan, and set it down on the cook top. Just as he was about to start, Japan spoke up.

"I want some milk tea Germany." He pursed his lips together, and this got the attention of Italy as well.

"Ooooh I want some too Germany…please?" The child flopped his hands down on the table, tapping loudly. Germany could feel his headache returning.

"Okay okay you two. Let me see where I can find some." He walked over to the cabinet and searched through. Some bottles of other spices fell off the shelf, but he could find what he was looking for. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back to Japan. "I am sorry Honda…it looks like I don't have the tea…I will have to make the two of you some hot chocolate instead. Is that alright?"

"Yeah! Hot chocolate, yay!" Italy hopped up and down in his seat, while Japan looked less than enthusiastic. He folded his arms down on the table, and leaned his head down, sulking.

Germany did not pay attention, and poured some milk into a pan, and added some cocoa. Setting the flame, he stirred, and looked over at both boys. He noticed that Japan was being awfully quiet. Setting the spoon down, he walked over to the table.

"Okay…so I will make _Pickert_ for you…I know you both like potatoes, and the cocoa will be ready in a moment." He turned back around and started to gather the ingredients. He hadn't noticed though that Italy climbed down from his chair and ran over to stand by Germany. The little nation was intrigued. Looking down, Germany smiled, and spoke. "Oh so you are going to help me…alright." He picked the child up and let him sit on the counter.

Japan on the other hand became very quiet, and annoyed that he could not have his tea, slipped down off his seat, and slowly, made his way to the entrance door. It wasn't a very heavy door, and the boy just wanted to explore. Maybe his tea was outside by chance. Maybe Germany hid it because he himself did not like tea. A five year old child's mind was strange. This is what he thought, so he left the house without Germany or Italy noticing.

The little boy walked around and got interested in a grasshopper. The creature was so peaceful, and this made the child happy. He did not care nor worry about the tea now. Not having really ever been at Germany's home, he looked around. It was lonesome, and somewhat scary. The child looked up at the clouds, and they were starting to get somewhat dark. Rain would come. He wandered, following the gentle bug as it hopped.

Meanwhile, at the stove, Germany held onto Italy's hand as they put the potato pancakes in a griddle. The cakes cooked, and Italy laughed at the sizzling noise. Germany thought this was nice, that he was getting used to the fact that the two nations were children. It would have to end sometime, but he was fond of the time now.

"Hey Japan…don't you want to join us and…" He looked over at the table where he expected little Honda to still be pouting, but when the table was nothing more than an empty chair, he suddenly panicked. "Japan? Japan…where are you." Lifting Italy off the counter and on the floor, he quickly turned off the gas, and scratched his head.

He searched the room, and then went into Japan's room, to see if maybe the boy wanted to play in his room alone. Not finding the boy there, he walked back to the kitchen where the smiling Feliciano was standing. Looking at Italy, he knelt down.

"Feli…was Japan at the table when you came over to help me?"

Italy nodded, but did not say anything. He looked up at the steaming cakes, and got sad.

"Germany…I want potato cakes…I want them! Look, they are done, and that means we can eat them!"

"Ja, Ja…but…we need to be patient. I need to find out where Japan went off to. If he is lost, he is most likely scared…and you don't want your friend to be scared do you?"

Italy scratched the side of his leg, he looked around, and noticing the pancakes, he started to get upset.

"No…I want pancakes…and I want Japan…where is he Germany?"

"That is precisely why I am looking for him. Come…we will have to eat later." He looked down at Italy who seemed like the end of the world had just happened. Eyes growing wide, and tears starting to form, he bit back his lip. Germany raised an eyebrow. "Oh for…what? What is the matter now?"

"But…Germany…I wanna have breakfast…I want to…our food is going to get cold and…and…its not fair…because you made breakfast!"

Germany did not want to deal right now, so he took one of the cakes, and handed it to the child, trying to please him in this little way. Italy snatched up the cake, but not before Germany held it in his hand, giving the boy a stern stare.

"Feliciano…naughty…you don't grab out of someone's hands. Now if you would say please, then you may have it."

"Pweese Germany?" He hopped up and down. Germany reluctantly handed him the cake, and the boy was now happy. He took several bites and was in his own little heaven.

Japan who had now been outside for a while now was looking at all the delightful plants and flowers. He had followed the cricket, but because that was slightly boring, he went to find something else…but when he looked up, he noticed that the area was not familiar to him. He had strayed too far from the house, and this scared him very much. The boy planted himself on the ground, clasping his knees. He began to cry, and wondered if he would be found. Germany and Italy would be so sad if he was lost forever.

"Come Italy…we need to go outside and find little Honda…" Germany held out a hand, and the little Italian who was munching on his pancake embraced the man's large palm.

As they walked, Germany had to make sure of his surroundings. He knew the Allied forces might be in the area, and awaiting attack. He would have to be careful. He had a sneaking suspicion that something was astray. Looking down at the little nation, the child seemed unbothered by what was going on. Ludwig could not even fathom the reactions of the others, knowing that Japan had been turned miniature. He knows for a fact that America would have a field day over this, and laugh for days.

"Come along Feli…we need to make haste, and find Honda…he could be hiding somewhere, and scared…and I know you don't want your friend to be scared and alone right?"

"No, he is my friend, I don't want him alone." The boy pursed his lips together, and nodded as he was determined to find his nation friend.

Japan stayed crying his little eyes out. He was wearing the night shirt that he had been dressed in, and he was slightly cold, and sitting on the ground was getting him a little dirty. As he sobbed, he heard noises…but did not move. He was not sure, but it sounded like someone was talking. He peered from out of the brush that he was hiding under and saw feet…several sets of feet. Scared that they might be who Germany was talking about, he inched away from them, and hadn't noticed that he backed himself against someone's legs.

"Ah ha! And what do we have here hmmm?" Japan froze and turned around. He gasped in horror as he peered into a pair of big blue eyes behind some spectacles. The face grinned and reached out to the boy, who tried his best to get away.

"Noooo, leave me alone…please…help Germany! Help, help, help!" The boy was kicking his legs, as he was being taken out from where he was hiding by a set of hands. The child covered his eyes, and did not want to see.

"Awww…such a _petit _nation!" Said a familiar voice, but Japan being in his small stature, and small mind…did not want to see.

"Hmmm…what a lively little chap…I wonder where he came from? Why is he just hiding, he has to belong to someone." Said another voice.

"He called for Germany…that means the Axis nations are around here…but I am so confused…a child?" The voice that was holding the boy spoke up again. He held the boy firmly in his arms, and walked over to a slab of stone, and set him down. Japan had no choice but to look up and see four sets of eyes on him.

He immediately recognized them as America, England, Russia, and France. But…something was missing, someone else. Growing scared he started to cry.

"Oh shit…what do we do?" Said America as he became frantic. England walked next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down…I have expertise in child handling." Arthur walked closer, but this caused little Honda to cry louder. "But…wait…he looks familiar…um perhaps he…"

"**HONDA**? Little brother? What…what are you doing here?" Said another voice coming out from the trees. It was China, and he looked utterly confused and worried. Japan just looked up and rubbed his eyes.

This was not good.


	4. Angry Big Brother China

Japan looked up at the familiar face. His older brother China. But China did not smile, nor frown. Japan was petrified, he had been raised within strict rule from China. There were very hard lessons learned in the past, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He did not want to repeat it.

"Little brother…is that you? How did you get to be so small…and why are you out here…alone?" China raised an eyebrow, and then brought his attention to the other four nations who were just as surprised as him.

"Whoa dude…look at him…talk about micro nation…haha…" America nudged England in the ribs. "Sealand has this one beat now…haha!"

China glanced over to America with a foreboding glare. Alfred quickly closed his mouth and hid behind his older brother Arthur frightened. Turning his attention back to the boy, China knelt down.

"_Nihon_…what are you doing? How did you come to be in this state?" He lifted his finger to the boy's chin and waited for an answer. Japan did not answer, but whined slightly, as he was very shy with everyone around. China was not happy with the silence…and he was not a patient nation. "HONDA! Come, come…tell me how you came to be this way!"

The boy shivered and looked around, he had to figure out a way to get back to Germany's house, but with China right there, and the other nations, he would not be able to succeed in his escape. He stood up, and rubbing on leg against the other in his thin little night shirt, he went to speak, but suddenly out of nowhere, he heard a rustling in the bushes, and a terribly upset voice.

"Honda, Honda…Honda there you are!" It was the voice of Italy, and he ran to his friend after seeing the child scared and alone…or so he thought.

Feliciano ran to Japan's side and embraced him, but soon realized he was not alone, and in the company of many other nations. Germany too ran out from the brush and stopped short laying his eyes on the Allied Forces. He cast a glance to China, and then England. America smiled smugly, as did France, and Russia just stood with a creepy grin.

"Ugh…the Allied Forces! What…what are you five doing here? Invading?" Germany went to move forward and then something hit him…not a force, but a memory.

He knelt down, and held his head…something was not right.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are you two? So help me…Gilbert, Ludwig…come out from where you are hiding. I will only count to ten…and the two of you had better come out."<em>

_Little Gilbert and Ludwig hid under the bed, far and safe from Vati. They had rough housed in the living room, and had broken a few things. Running and hiding was the only thing saving them from the their Vati and his powerful palm. They whispered quietly to one another._

"_Gilbie…Vati is really mad…he is gonna…(sniff)…he is gonna spank us!" Ludwig whimpered as he held on to his brother's hand. Gilbert turned to him while they lay and reassured him._

"_I am not afraid of spankings Ludie…Vati is not going to find us…he can't even get us while we are under…arghhhh….ahhhhh NOOOOO Vati!" Gilbert yelled as he felt a hand grab him up by the leg. The same thing too happened to little Ludwig._

"_Nooooo, Vati…let us go…please Vati!" _

_Both boys were apprehended, and punishment was to be commenced…_

* * *

><p>"Hey! Snap out of it Germany…you want to tell us exactly what is going on here? Why the hell are Italy and Japan little kids? What kind of prank are you pulling?" Shouted England as he stepped forward next to China.<p>

Japan and Italy still holding on to one another looked around. They were both frightened, and did not know where to turn. Germany sighed and stood up. He shook his head wondering why the hell he keeps having these lapses of memories. Shaking his head, he looked up at the nations before him.

"I don't know how this happened. I woke up one morning, and they were both turned into children…I am working on resolving the matter. In the meantime…why don't the five of you go find something else to conquer…as you can see I have a bit of a situation I must handle." He cast his eyes at Japan.

The boy put his hands to his face, and sniffed loudly. China saw this, and cocked his head. Then looking at Germany, he cleared his throat.

"What is the problem Germany…other than these two being children…what has Honda done?" China's parental/brotherly instincts were kicking in. He had for the most part a relatively easy time raising his little brother, but there were times when the child would simply behave in a way unfit, and China would have to take action.

"Uh…well…" Germany felt bad for a moment, and looked down at the little black haired child. Japan had indeed upset the nation, and looking for him, getting worried about his whereabouts certainly made the nation feel like some kind of repercussions were to happen for the boy, but now he was beginning to feel regrets. China just stood waiting.

"Come now Ludwig…what has he done?" Wang crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot. The other nations stood in silence and watched the altercation between two opposing teams.

"He…he ran away while I was making the two breakfast. I hadn't noticed it right away…because I was busy, but the moment I did realize I made it my point to find him, and…and…" Germany suddenly getting angry because now he had been troubled, and the Allied Forces just made it worse. He turned to the little nation. "I was going to lambaste the hide off this brat!" He went to walk to Honda, when China stood in front of the two.

"That won't be necessary Germany." Casting an eye to Japan, China walked over to him. "Little brother…you know better than to run away! Many times have you been told…I would not think you would disobey and go off on a little hide, and have Germany go and seek you."

"But…but he…he didn't have any milk tea…and I didn't want cocoa…and…and…"

"You ran away because of that?" Germany gritted his teeth. Its not like he was especially happy that he had to bear the brunt of taking care of the two little nations, but now for reasons like not being able to have a simple beverage, Japan had risked being exposed and possibly hurt by his running away.

Japan went to back away, but there was very little he could do. He looked up into the angry eyes of both Germany and China. Germany went to step forward again to the child, pulling back the sleeves on his green uniform, but China would not allow it. He was going to make his younger brother learn, and no one else.

Approaching the boy, China apprehended him by the ear and walked over to a large stone boulder. He sat down and brought the child to him, resting his hands on his shoulders, and looking him square in the eyes. The boy sniffed, and bit back his lip, and then looked around. He knew China did not care that there were the other nations around. Making a firm reminder of what needed to be done was the most important factor right now.

"_Nihon_…do you remember that time when I took you to the Forbidden City, and I asked you to stay close because it was so large there?"

The boy nodded his head. They took a little trip one day to see the sites, and for China to teach his brother about the Chinese culture. But the City was so large and vast, and being a curious little nation at the time, he had wandered a little too far. It took most of the day, and part of the night to find his brother, and once he did, China was not at all pleased.

Japan quickly looked around again and saw that Germany was looking right at him. Feliciano who was still scared for his friend and held the German by the legs and embraced them. America and the others just stood and watched. Poor little Japan swallowed again, and looked back at China.

"Brother…I am sorry…" This was all the child could say, as his hands slowly went down the side of his shirt, and he covered his little bottom.

"I'm sorry too Kiku…now come, let's get this over with." He extended a hand, and the boy begrudgingly took it.

China helped the child across his knee, and pulled back the shirt, revealing the small little backside. Whimpering slightly, Japan held on to his brother's pant leg, and breathed in a deep sigh. China held his hand out, and then with a swift motion, delivered the first smack to the little boy laid over his knee. Japan clenched his fingers into a fist, and gripped at his brother's clothing. The first smack had indeed hurt very much.

"I am going to count little brother…so that you know…I am serious about this never happening again."

Japan could not do anything but comply in his position. Once China knew that his brother was aware, he continued.

"_Yi _(Smack)…_Er _(Smack)…_San_ (Smack)…_Si _(Smack)…"

"Ahh….Brother…I am sorry…(sniff)…stop…it hurts!" Japan kicked his legs back and fourth, but his brother was not having it. Wang's hand came down, making the boy cry out more. He cast a glance to the other nations and looked at the expression of America and England. He could see the two talking closely.

"Haha…does that bring back any fond memories Alfred?" England turned to his brother, and smirked. This in return made America turn red in the face.

"No…stop it Arthur…I don't want to remember ever being in that position. It was…it was terrible."

"But surly you can't forget…it happened so often…such a blimey little runt you were." England turned back to the scene and crossed his arms over his chest. "Nothing like good discipline for a misbehaved child."

China had not relented, and as his hand came down, the little boy over his lap had tears streaming down his cheeks. Japan knew it was far from over. When he was raised by China, his older brother always performed a thorough spanking on the child.

"_Wu_ (Smack)…_Liu_ (Smack)…_Qi _(Smack)…" China stopped with his hand raised in the air and turned to look at the boy. Japan was crying so hard, he was not making sense with any of the words he was saying towards his brother. Feeling slightly upset, China insisted he continue. "Only a couple more little brother…"

As he was about to finish, Germany stepped forward with his hands clasped together. China looked up slightly annoyed as he was interrupted.

"Germany….?"

"China…eh…I think…I mean, I believe he has learned his lesson…I mean…don't you…"

"_Tingzhi_! I do not need you to tell me what to do Mister Germany." His hand came down again on Japan's backside, and the boy emitted another cry. "_Ba _(Smack)…_Jiu_ (Smack)…_Shi _(Smack)."

The last slap was given, and still holding the boy on his lap, China rubbed the boy's lower back, and whispered to him gently.

"Come now _Nihon_…it is over."

Japan was let down from China's lap, and the boy immediately ran to Germany grabbing at his legs. The blond nation looked bewildered and leaned down holding him close, and then looked back at the other nations. China stood up pulling down his sleeves, and still angry, he responded to the boy's behavior all in all.

"We will leave you…until this mix up is settled and the two miniature nations are back to normal. I am still very confused as to why they would have turned into children…but maybe that is a good thing Germany. Just keep them under your thumb." He gave the crying boy a stare and then turned to walk away.

The other nations, England, America followed China. Russia stood smiling, and turned on his heel to leave with the others. France stayed standing, and looking at both boys.

"Such wee little boys…oooooh Germany. I have ze' cutest outfits that they can wear and…"

"FRANCIS! Come on!" Shouted England, and France tensed up with a frightened expression. He nodded to the three Axis nations, and ran to catch up to the other four nations.

When the Allied nations left, Germany was left with one crying little nation, and another that was about to become annoyed because Italy became bored when there was nothing to do, and he would usually pester Ludwig. This would usually happen when the nation was an adult as well. Extending a hand out to the two, he cleared his throat.

"Well…I suppose we can head back to the house…I am more than sure I can expect the two of you to behave while I prepare something to eat…and make sure the both of you stay in one place. Right Japan?"

The boy only shook his head amongst the sobs, and held a hand to his sore little bottom. The three walked towards the house, and went inside. Evening would come around, and of course tomorrow was another day.


	5. Another Bruder Visit Sigh

The three arrived at Germany's house, and once the door was closed, Italy ran forward to the kitchen, but Japan just stayed behind…still holding onto Germany's hand. Ludwig looked down at the little boy, and with slight hesitation, knelt down on one knee. Pulling the child closer, he lifted a finger to the boy's chin, and raised it forward.

"Honda…you are not to leave the house by yourself again. We have alerted _them _and it could have been extremely bad…though thankfully no one was hurt." Germany looked down at Japan, who's face was tear stained. He then realized his words, and changed his expression to a slight frown. "Er…not hurt much little one…although you do realize you thoroughly deserved that spanking right?"

Japan did not nod his head, but just stayed quiet. Once Germany realized that the boy knew his faults, Ludwig got up and walked over to the kitchen, and opened the ice box. There was not much, but Germany managed to find some ground meat and decided to make some meat patties. It would suffice, and at least fill the boys.

Japan walked slowly over Italy. Feliciano was standing by Germany's legs, but it was apparent he was in the way, because the older nation would have to gently move him aside, but the boy wanted to help.

"Feli…you need to go find something else to do, I have to prepare these patties, and I can't very well do that if you are underfoot, now…go with Honda, and find something to do!"

Italy grabbed Japan's hand and the two boys walked into the living room and started playing with some things. All was at peace for a little while when all of a sudden there was a loud knock on the door. Italy and Japan ran over to the other side of the kitchen, slightly frightened. Germany wiped his hands on his pants, and grumbled something bad in German. Walking to the door, and hoping to hell it wasn't one of them, he opened the door slightly.

"Oh _Gott_…" Germany stood back.

"Heyyyyyy Bruder! I knew you would answer the door…and hey, look, they are…oh shit…they are still children?" Said Gilbert as he stormed in, holding something in a bag, in his arms.

"Yes…what can I do for you Gilbert? The last time you came, you were simply not prepared to deal with the likes of the children…so what now?"

"Well…let me tell you something." He grinned and raised his eyebrows, while taking some items out of the bag. Germany watched with trying eyes. Anything his brother did was somewhat intriguing. "I have got something for those two…you know, make them calm down for a while."

Raising an eyebrow, Germany looked at the belongings that his brother had arrived with, and he shook his head. There was a bag full of beer, some cake products, and then a little bag of what looked like licorice. Reaching in, he pulled out the little sack and then gazed over at Prussia. Candy would not calm down children, in fact it might make Italy slightly worse.

"Gilbert…was this really necessary? You didn't have to get them candy, what I will just do is put this aside in the cabinet." He opened the doors, and pushed aside some items and put the candy away. The jar of green powder was cast aside, Germany still did not see it. He closed the doors, and then looked to his brother.

"What? Why are you giving me that look? I didn't do anything!" Prussia grinned and took his shoes off. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

Italy and Japan who up until now were playing in the living room, moved out of the way. Feliciano was not too fond of the nation, and gave him a slight glare. Prussia was reading over a magazine and humming to himself. This kind of irritated the little Italian. Germany had since then gone back to preparing the meal for the boys and himself. Italy walked into the kitchen and tugged on Germany's pant leg. The blond nation looked down.

"_Ja_? What do you want Italy?" He looked down, but the boy did not say anything. All he did was make Germany lean down so the boy could whisper.

"_Doitsu_…I don't want him here!" The boy widened his eyes just stared into Germany's eyes.

"Italy…don't be bad mannered…he is a guest, and you will behave yourself while he is here. Just…go find something to do while I finish dinner alright?" Germany turned around and went back to his preparations. Italy stood there, annoyed, and angry. He crossed his hands over his chest and pouted.

Germany did not pay any mind, and continued what he was doing. When this did not work for the child, Italy stamped his feet and whined. Adding some spices, Ludwig finally looked down.

"Feliciano…I told you to go find something to do. Don't make me ask you again." Looking downward at the small boy with a stern expression, he waited. The boy was not moving, but when Germany grabbed a wooden spoon from the utensil holder, and held it in his hands, Italy's eyes widened and he backed away. "Might I have to use another form of communication little one?"

Hands flying to his backside, and feeling slightly defeated, but still upset, he turned around and stomped back to Japan. Germany quickly caught up to him, and gave him a little whack on the boy's backside. Italy yelped, and ran over to Honda, and looked back at the older nation with a frown. Ludwig just smiled.

Prussia looked up from where he was sitting, and noticed the commotion. He threw his legs over, and off the couch, getting up, he walked over to where his brother was cooking. Poking his fingers in one of the patties, Germany took the spoon he was still holding and a loud thwack came down on the silver haired nation's hand. Prussia pulled away shouting a rather naughty word. Germany gave him a look.

"Hey! What the hell man…don't be punishing me for that little twerps actions. Ugh…that really hurt man!"

"Don't you be sticking your dirty fingers in the children's dinner, and maybe you won't get smacked." He put down the spoon, and finished with the meat. He set them in a pan, and opened the range, and put the food in.

"Ugh, you are becoming more and more like Vati everyday. Why? Why the hell would you want to be such a homebody? Vati was never exciting, I mean…look what happened to him, such a long time ago that he perished." Prussia drew circles on the counter with his finger, and then looked up with the eerie silence from his brother.

"You have a lot of nerve talking that way about the nation that raised us. And quite frankly Gilbert…I don't have time for these little chats." Germany squinted his eyes as he put a hand to his temple. "Ugh…_fricking_ headache…" Germany rinsed a washcloth with cold water, and put it on his head. Prussia watched with curiosity.

"What is your deal? If you are thinking I don't have respect…I do _Mein Bruder_…I do!"

Ludwig looked to Gilbert, and closed his eyes…the dizzy sensation he was feeling, made him slightly woozy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gilbert…Ludwig…I have taught you both many things, but I feel like some things are not sinking in. Schooling is very important, and it will teach you both to become big, fine nations."<em>

"_Vati…I don't want to learn things…Ludwig and I…we…we want to play, and…"_

"_Hold your tongue Gilbert…education is key to…GILBERT! Come over here, I am not done explaining to you…"_

"_Awwww….Vati…I don't want to learn, I want to PLAY!"_

"_Gilbert…go stand in the corner…you are wearing out my patience…and Ludwig…come over and help me make meat patties for tonight's supper."_

"_Yes Vati…"_

"_Go…right now Gilbert, don't make me tell you twice."_

"_Yes…(sniff) Vati…"_

* * *

><p>"Ugh…I have got to get my head clear…" Germany wiped his brow, and threw the towel into the basin. Prussia put a hand on the nation's shoulder.<p>

"What the hell is the matter with you? Are you losing it with these kids around? Man…do you need some aspirin?"

Germany looked over to the boys, who were playing peacefully, for once. Italy handed Japan a couple of blocks, which Germany had no idea where they found these toys, but he just smiled, and then looked to Prussia again.

"Yes, go find me something, in the washroom cupboard, there should be something."

"Okay…be right back." Prussia ran out of the room, and with him gone, this caused Japan to stare out towards where the nation ran, and then get up and walk over to Germany. Ludwig looked down, with a slight smile.

"Yes little one?"

"Mister Germany…um…is dinner ready yet?"

"Almost Honda…you must be patient. In the meantime…do you want something to drink?"

The boy got excited. Perhaps he would have some milk tea. Germany walked to the ice box, and looked in. He saw some apple juice, and took the container out. Shaking it slightly, he looked back to the boy.

"Okay…I have some juice…I am sorry, I still have not been able to get your milk tea. Is this okay?"

Not wanting to cause any sort of trouble again, Japan nodded his head and stood waiting for his beverage. Italy got up too, and stood by the counter. He didn't say anything, but just smiled.

"Feliciano…do you want some as well?"

"Veeeeee….yes! Yes I do!"

Germany took out two small mugs and poured the children some juice. Once that was done, he handed both cups to them. They thanked him, and walked back to the floor and sat down. Sipping and giggling, Germany only wished childhood was always this simple. He was beginning to wonder if they would ever change back. It had been a couple of days, and with the Allied forces encounter, he could bet his life that they would be back. The boy's appearances made it easier for them to be overthrown, and Germany was terrified of loosing battle.

Prussia came back with the bottle of headache medicine, and Germany grabbed it out of his hands.

"Jeez man…thank you very much! Ugh, so when are those patties going to be done, I am famished."

Germany swallowed the pills down with some water, and then gave his brother a response.

"I suppose I have to feed you too? Like I have so much food here Gilbert. You know what would be simply fantastic? If you ran to the market and got me some wurst…I have not had many, and I know you like them as much as I do. It is one of the few German foods that Japan will even eat. Can you do that favor for me?" Said Ludwig as he put the top on the bottle and opened the cabinet.

Putting the bottle away, he wasn't looked where he was putting it, and the bottle of green power fell over, rolled off the shelf and landed directly on the counter. Germany looked down at the bottle, as did Prussia.

"What…what is that Ludie?" Prussia walked closer to the little container, and his eyes widened. Germany peered at it, and grabbed it.

"_Kindergarten_? What the hell is this stuff…I mean…this is very strange…and ugh, Gilbert have you ever…." Germany turned around and saw his brother heading for the door, but the German halted him, somewhat confused. "HEY! Where are you going…do you see this?"

Prussia could not say more than a couple of mumbled words. Sweat was forming on his brow, and he felt very nervous.

"Uh…um…Germany…first off…please don't get mad…I had no idea about its power and…"

Germany opened his mouth, but no words came out. As he held the bottle in his hand, his eyes darted over to the children, and then over to his deceitful brother. Was there maybe a reason why the Allied forces showed up as soon as Prussia left…and maybe his brother was behind everything. He could not think straight.

"You…"


	6. Taking Control

Germany stared with his cold blue eyes at his older brother. The look radiated throughout Prussia's body, and even though he was older, he could not let himself get brave at the moment to defend himself. Smiling nervously and biting back his lip he stayed a fair distance away from the prying hands of Germany.

Germany looked over at the children playing quietly. He had not wanted to raise his voice because they were so content, and anything with raised voices might set them into hysterics. Glaring at Prussia still, he extended a finger, and made a come hither motion. Prussia waltzed over to him, and stood by the table…safely across the table.

"So…you are aware of this…this powder? Tell me…where did it come from dearest _Bruder_ of _Mein_?"

Nervously clasping his hands together. His red eyes looked everywhere except for Germany's. His voice cracked and he eventually responded.

"It was a long time ago Ludwig…I found it at some gypsies' cart way back when. I hadn't even thought about it and put it in my pocket. About a month ago when I came over here, I must have stashed it in the cupboard and forgot."

This confused Germany. He looked at his brother strangely. It did not answer his question. Getting slightly more angry, he cleared his throat. This made Italy and Japan look up, and they stopped playing, and just stared.

"None of this makes any sense. You went ahead and bought some silly magical power, not sure of what exactly it did, other than the fact that it is marked "Kindergarten" and then, you stash it here, amongst my belongings, and then simply state…you forgot?"

"Uh…yeah that seems about right…I suppose I did not think clearly…oh well, there wasn't much harm in it right?"

This seemed to set Germany over the edge. Prussia was always absentminded when they were growing up. It probably was the reason why Gilbert got into so much trouble with Vati, and why he was always the target of well deserved spanking.

"No harm?** NO HARM**?" Germany started to get very upset now, and moved forward, around the table to Prussia, who at this point was making his way backwards towards the door to maybe escape. Italy and Japan got up and became frightened. Germany stopped and looked at them both. "Oh…oh Feliciano…Honda…oh I am sorry for scaring you I…" He looked up and saw that Prussia quickly hurried to the door, and before he could say anything more, left without looking back.

Pounding a slight fist to the table, he could not do anything about Prussia leaving, and walked back to the kitchen. Grumbling under his breath, he would get even with his brother. He took a spatula to the patties and served them up on a plate as they were done cooking. He smiled over to the children, and placed them on the table.

"Come boys…the food is ready. Let's wash your hands, and then you can eat." He watched as both boys walked over. Lifting Italy up, he leaned him over the sink basin, and ran water and soap over his hand. The child scrubbed, and then when he was done, he did the same for Japan. "Okay…go over to the table, and I will serve the two of you."

The boys ran to the table and sat down. Both grinning and awaiting. Ludwig served up patties for both boys, and watched as they both began to consume. This made Germany feel slightly better. He walked back over to the front door and stood by it. So many things on his mind. He had to deal with his brother, and it was not going to be easy because the nation was a coward. He wasn't sure when he would be back, or at all, but he would be ready. Looking back to the boys, he saw that Italy had finished his patty had some grease on his face. Japan had finished too, but made slightly less of a mess. Once dinner was over, Germany leaned over to the two.

"Okay…dinner is finished…and you both are in need of a bath. Come…into the washroom."

He had the boy's walk down to the room, and he followed after. Arriving inside, Italy was stripped of his clothing, and he was set into the tub. The water was ran, and it was a delightfully perfect temperature. Japan was next to be undressed, and he too was placed in the water, next to Italy. Taking some soap, he washed Feliciano's hair, and the boy laughed. Then taking it to Japan's, the boy too made a gleeful noise. The children were in such a silly mood. Rinsing out the soap from Japan's eyes, he rubbed at them, and then watched as Germany did the same for Italy. Some of the soap however got into the little Italian's eyes. He started stamping his feet as the feeling was painfully irritating.

"_Doitsu_! My eyes…they burn, ouchie, ouch…Get it out, get it out!" The boy continued to frail about and this started to upset Japan. He got closer to his friend, and was in the way. Italy wouldn't stop.

"Feliciano…calm down, its just a little soap. Stop it, you are going to get water all over the place! Calm down!" The boy continued to frolic in the water, and he hadn't noticed what he was doing, and waving his arms, managed to smack Japan right in the face. This was not good.

Germany looked over with a raised eyebrow, and watched as Honda's eye's widened and he was starting to get upset.

"Oh no…no…no, Honda…calm down…"

He grimaced as the child tilted his head back and tears flowed out of him. He could not stop crying, and this also didn't stop Italy from whining as well. Putting an arm around Japan, Germany took him out of the basin, and wrapped him in a towel, hushing his sobs, but the boy did not want to comply. He just sat in a pile, on the tile, and tears streamed down his face. Looking back to Italy Germany grabbed a cloth and went to wipe the soap, but Feliciano was not having it. He slapped the cloth out of Ludwig's hand, and continued throwing his little fit.

"Feli…calm down, I am only trying to help. Now, you are going to make it worse…stop…let me just…"

"Nooo, it hurts too much Germany…"

"Italy, you hurt Honda…you have got to stop moving around, I need to…" Germany was interrupted by Italy taking his little hand and slapping Germany as well. "Unacceptable…"

Germany reached out an arm, held the little boy tightly and smacked his wet little bottom hard. Italy cried out, and tried to fight his way out of Germany's grip, but the man relented. He gave the child a couple more firm slaps, and then released him. The boy trudged his feet again in the water, and bawled loudly. He was taken swiftly out of the tub, and put in a towel. Holding the boy in his arms, he held out a hand to Honda, and the child took it.

They walked up to Italy's room first, and while the boy cried, Germany spoke to him softly, and walked over to the wardrobe. He took out a nightshirt and put it on the boy. Feliciano was persistent with his sobbing, and as he got into bed, he reached out to Germany. The man leaned down, and Italy grabbed him, and embraced his neck.

_"Doitsu, Doitsu_ I am sorry!" The child whined, and then looked over to Japan who was standing by the bed, with tear stained cheeks. "Honda…sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you. I am sorry…"

Japan did not respond, but nodded his head. This was meant as the little nation forgiving his friend. Germany looked over and smiled, and then back at Italy.

"You see…its alright. Now get into bed little one, and have a good night's sleep." He adjusted the covers, and tucked the boy into bed.

Once that was accomplished, he stood up, and held out his hand again. Japan took it, and the two walked out of the room, and Germany shut the lights. He walked the other little nation down the steps, and they arrived in Japan's room. The boy too was dressed in a shirt to sleep in, and put in bed. Japan watched the German walk away, and flopped his head on the pillow. Sleep came quickly for Honda. Leaving the room, Germany walked back out and noticed that the air was different. He looked around and walked towards the kitchen, but there was nothing.

Something was going on, but he was not sure. Just as he was about to turn back and head to his room, he heard a clearing of one's throat. It sounded familiar and he smirked slightly. Looking into the living room, he saw none other than Prussia, and he was sitting on one of the couches smoking a cigar. Walking over, placing his hands over his chest, Germany just stared at him.

"Nowhere else to go huh? You have a lot of nerve showing your face here again."

Prussia looked up and took a puff of the cigar, and then responded. He had a calmness in his voice, slightly different from before when he was avoiding confrontation from Germany. It was apparent that he might have had some alcohol in his system, but Ludwig could not be sure.

"I felt bad…and thought I should come back…maybe see if I could be of any assistance. After all, with out my awesome help you might be lost."

"Without your awesome help? With your foolish disaster, I am in the biggest conundrum ever Gilbert!" Germany began to raise his voice, but Prussia put a finger to his own mouth.

"Careful…might wake up the kiddies. Besides…I will help as I see fit. I will go into town, and see about finding that cart…okay?"

"Um…fine, fine…I suppose." Germany held his hand to his head. Oh god, he thought, another episode…and this one did not feel good at all. He slammed a fist onto the counter and leaned over slightly groaned out in pain. "Arggghhhh!"

* * *

><p><em>"Little boys who play with fire deserved to get burned." Vati's hand came up and landed with a sound smack onto Gilbert's backside. The boy shouted out and held on the man's knee. Next to him on the floor, sat the little blond haired nation. Ludwig was wiping the tears from his eyes.<em>

_"Vati…we didn't mean to do anything. We were just playing!" Cried out Gilbert as the spanking he was receiving commenced._

_"I do not approve of disobedience…and when I say to keep away from fire, I MEAN it!" His hand landed down again on the boy's bottom. If Gilbert thought getting singed with flames hurt, he forgot that a spanking was worse. "Fire is not to be played with, and the next time I have to warn either of you again, you will get the switch."_

* * *

><p>The sequence seemed to end as soon as it had started. Germany put a finger to his temple, and looked up. Prussia who was watching him with a curious look, spoke up.<p>

"Hey! What the hell is going on with you?"

Germany did not respond, but took a glass out of the cabinet, alongside a bottle of gin. He poured himself a glass, and then looked over at his brother. Gilbert's eyes widened.

"Uh…can I have a glass?" He asked in such a pathetic tone, that Germany had no choice. Nodding he took down a second glass. He then thought for a moment about something.

"Where is the aspirin?" He smiled, and waited for a response. Looking over, Prussia nonchalantly yawned and pointed to the spot exactly where Germany was standing.

"Oh, I put it in the cabinet…and uh…make_ Mein_ drink a double will you bro?" He huffed and went back to looking out the window, and smoking. Germany glared, but then narrowed his eyes.

He reached in and looked for the headache relief, but then saw the bottle of the troubled green powder. Making sure Prussia was preoccupied, he quickly grabbed the bottle took off the cap, and poured a little into Gilbert's glass. He then took the gin and sloshed it in, making the powder disappear. Putting it back quickly, he then took two of the aspirins and gulped them down, rubbing his throat to make them easier to swallow. He took the two glasses, holding onto his own tightly, and walked to the couch. Prussia looked up, and held out a hand. Taking his glass, he smiled, and just when he was about to take a sip, Germany spoke up.

"Do you want to know what the hell is going on?"

"Eh…I mean it seems like you are freaking out…what is that all about?"

Germany walked over to the couch across from his brother and sat down. He swirled his glass, and held it in two hands. Looking up, he continued.

"I have been having these thoughts of Vati…bad memories…like usually the ones where you or I are in trouble with him." Shaking his head, he laughed. "I believe you were the worst behaved child ever…and you usually got the brunt end of punishments."

"I…I wasn't that bad! I mean…I was awesome…and liked to think of myself as adventurous. But come on…it wasn't that bad right?"

"Gilbert…are you serious? You found yourself over Vati's knee more times than I can ever count. And honestly with what you have caused lately…I am almost sorry he is not around today to deal with your antics the same way."

Prussia stayed quiet and then took another puff. He just simply scoffed and put one leg over the other.

"Oh yeah Ludwig? Well as nothing can happen now that I am grown, and able to take care of myself, I think you should just stop worrying about the past. With him gone, haha…Vati can never spank me again!" He took his drink in his hand and downed it all in one gulp. He then set the glass down and went to stand up, but something happened.

Germany just watched, seeing if this power was going to work, and he hoped it would. Clasping his hands together, he stood up. Prussia looked at him with worried eyes and put his hands to his throat. It was the same feeling the two other nations had experienced. His voice began to get higher, and his body began to shrink. He panicked and could not move quick enough to the door, because Germany suddenly stood in his way.

"What's…what's happening to me Ludie? Ahhhhhh!" Prussia shouted and in a matter of minutes, the silver haired arrogant nation was reduced to nothing but a child of five. He looked up to his brother with worried eyes. Germany stepped forward to him. Taking a sip of his drink, and then setting it down.

"So dear Bruder…while you stated before that Vati can't spank you ever again…I have some disappointing information for you…" He grabbed the child by the arm and spoke gently. "I very well can indeed."


	7. Prussia's Punishment

Prussia stared into his brother's eyes. Never had he realized how Ludwig was so alike their Vati. He gulped loudly and started to get nervous. Looking at his watch, and then peering at how far away the door was, he went to back away.

"Uh…well, you know _Bruder_…I think I should probably get out of your hair…and you know, its been great…but you know…I need to…" He went to run, but Germany held him tightly. Shaking, he tried to get free from the grasp, but his brother had a firm hold.

"Gilbert…we are going to play a little game…its called, awesome tears. You see the point of the game is to see if a child like yourself…can produce awesome tears. Let's begin shall we?" He scooped up the boy under his muscley arm. Prussia's eyes widened.

"_Bruder…Bruder _please! Please don't…I'll find the stuff to change Italy and Japan back…please…please don't I…" Prussia tried to plead with his brother, but nothing was going to change the fact that Gilbert needed correction and needed it now.

The boy was placed firmly over Germany's legs and his pants were pulled down. Ludwig also made sure to take down Prussia's undergarments. Once realizing this, Gilbert started to twist and turn, and the grown nation had to pin him down.

"There is no use getting upset dear Gilbert…I am not at all going to hold back." He gave him a little smack, and this upset the boy.

"West, please…don't spank me! You are being unfair…you are being a jerk like Vati was…please!"

Holding him tight, Germany raised his palm in the air, and had it come down smartly across Prussia's backside again.

"OWWW! Ouch…" His hand then came down a third time, and the boy, cried out, holding on to Germany's leg. Ludwig half smiled, it reminded him of all the times his brother was in the same predicament with Vati.

As Germany spanked his own brother, he had to warn him to keep the child from fully yelling. As cocky and arrogant as the nation felt, he was a wicked cry baby.

"_Bruder_…dear _Bruder_…please…you are going to wake the other children, and that would just be un-awesome. But, I must say, you are winning big at this game." He proceeded to let his strong hand hit the boy's backside, and Prussia was crying so hard, he could not respond. This was very well the precise reaction Ludwig had wanted.

"I can't…(sniff)…I can't stop crying…please…Ludie…please stop, my bottom…its on…(sniff), its on fire!" He beat his little fists on the couch, and once Germany heard this, he delivered a couple more.

"Ah…you are doing an excellent job…(smack)…really awesome job Gilbert!" His hand landed down again, making the small upturned bottom turn a nice shade of crimson.

"Ahhhh…..wahhhhh…Ludwig I hate you I…" He was interrupted by Germany giving him yet another smack, and the boy soon changed his remark. "Ouch…please, okay…let me down."

Ludwig felt that the child had been punished enough, and he was beyond sobbing. Adjusting his clothing, Germany set his older brother on his feet, and watched as the child danced and stomped on the ground. There was really nothing Prussia could say or do at this point. Being a small boy, he just had to accept his punishment and cry it out. Germany stood up, and walked from the couch, and Prussia put his head into the cushion and continued to sob.

The tall blond nation walked into the kitchen, and opened the ice box. He pulled out a beer for himself, and some milk for the child. Taking a mug, he poured the milk and then walked back over to the crying child, and set it down on the table. When the child did not stir from his whining, he cleared his throat. Prussia stayed with his head down into the couch, and roared into it.

Sighing, Germany stood up and walked over to the couch, dipping down and reaching to pick the boy up. Gilbert objected at first and started to slam his little fists into his brother's chest, but this did nothing. Prussia was just overexerting himself, and had got tired and cranky. Germany walked with the boy and arrived in his own bedroom. Walking in, he set the boy on the bed, and hushed him.

"Gilbert…its time for you to get to sleep, so go…stay in that bed, and sleep off your AWESOME tears! Ha ha!" Germany had to refrain from laughing loudly, as Italy would have woken up.

Prussia did not say anything, he just moaned slightly and put a pillow over his head. He did not want to deal with the likes of his brother right at the moment. Shrugging his shoulders, Germany was okay with his. He closed the door, and walked down the steps back into the kitchen.

He finished his beer, and decided that he was a little bit hungry. Walking to the ice box, he opened it, and took out some wurst. He would make some, eat, and then just relax on the couch. Not having another worry because there was nothing else to think about, he let the food cook, and he walked to the couch.

Laying down, his eyes wandering…looked towards the ceiling…it was somewhat serene, and he had no idea how things were going to change. His mind was spent, and he needed a much needed rest. Closing his eyes slightly, his mind went into a trance.

* * *

><p>"<em>Vati…what are you doing to that chicken?" Asked the little Gilbert as he watched Germania pluck its feathers out.<em>

"_I am preparing this bird for dinner little one…now please stop asking questions otherwise I will never have this ready in time to fill your stomach." He continued, but the boy continued to pester._

"_But Vati…it is still alive…look the eyes are wide open. I can't eat that, ew!"_

"_Well…then I suppose some little boy will be going hungry." He did not look up to see how the boy would react. _

"_Oh Vati…you are such a kidder…you wouldn't…I mean…you wouldn't let me starve, you couldn't…" The child grinned, and this couldn't keep Germania from having a straight face. _

"_Ja, I can't…now go play with your Bruder before you really annoy me."_

* * *

><p>Germany was quickly awakened by the noise of an owl outside. He hadn't been asleep for more than fifteen minutes, but it seemed longer. He arose from the couch and shook his head. Not another dream, it was simply annoying on why it was happening. He suddenly realized that maybe the green power had something to do with him having this thoughts. Perhaps it just being around him was making him think of times past, but that was just so ridiculous for him to think about. Why? There was no explanation. Nothing at all to tell why this green substance was making him think of his past.<p>

He went to the kitchen. Looking over in the pot, his wurst was still cooking. Suddenly his appetite disappeared. He looked over to the cupboard and looked amongst the spices. With his eyes searching, they suddenly widened. There it was in the back. He grabbed up the spice and looked at it. He looked for a warning label, or something, but only saw the words _Kindergarten_. He grew slightly pissed off. Why the hell would his brother do something this foolish. Without warning, Gilbert just decided to buy something off a gypsy's cart, and just stow it away here? He knew that come tomorrow, he would have to take all three children with him into town. This was indeed going to be the worst day in history.

Turning off the blaze of fire from the wurst, he held the powder in his hands. He was so angry at Prussia. He almost felt like giving the nation another spanking just because, but he wasn't going to…unless the brat deserved it, which he usually did. He went to walk back to the couch when he heard a door open. The only room close to him was Japan's room. He looked over and saw the little nation standing with tears down his face.

"Honda? What…what is the matter?" He walked to the boy, and knelt down. The boy wiped his nose with his sleeve, and bit back his lip. He was trembling, and got out as much as he could.

"I…I…had, I had an…acci…accident Mister Germany…" The child looked down, and there seems to be a wetness around his night shirt, and he gripped his hands to his sides and sniffed loudly.

"Um…its okay…it'll be fine…" He held the boy's shoulders and then stood up.

Germany walked into the child's room and saw that there was a little mess on the bed. It wasn't bad, but it had upset the boy. Japan followed Germany into the room and continued to sob. He turned back around.

"Honda…it will be okay…did you have a bad dream?" He needed to be concerned, after all, he had no idea how long the children would be the way they were. The boy nodded and held out a hand. Ludwig looked down, and slightly crinkling his nose. "Um…I need to give you a bath…come here."

He reached down and pulled the soiled night shirt off and threw it aside in the bedroom. With the boy in the bare, Ludwig walked him towards the kitchen basin. Filling it with warm sudsy water, Germany placed the boy in, scrubbing, and speaking softly telling the child it was okay. Once Japan knew he wasn't in trouble, he smiled slightly. Then lifting him out of the water, Germany held the boy against his chest, and walked back to the bedroom. The sheets would need to be washed, and the bed was inhabitable right now. He put a new shirt on the child, and then walked out into the living room. It was getting later and later. Swaying back and fourth, Germany held Honda, and the boy's eyes grew heavy, soon shutting close. With that done. Ludwig walked over to the couch, and laid down, having the boy's small head touch his chest. Sleep found them both.

Once the morning streamed in through the window, Germany awoke and felt a heaviness on his chest. His eyes squinted and he realized it was only Japan, from the previous night. He did not hear any other person awake, and with as much gentleness as he could manage, he slid the little nation off his chest, and laid him back on the couch. Getting up, he pat his uniform down, and walked into the kitchen. It was very early, about seven thirty. He knew Italy might be awake soon, and then there would be some explaining as to why there was another child in the house.

He decided to put some water on to boil, and then start making some breakfast. It was going fine until he heard the patter of little feet. Turning around, he saw Italy. The boy smiled, and then Germany returned the smile.

"Hi Germany!…Are you making breakfast? Are we going to play games today….oh where is Japan…I want to tell him something…can we do something fun?" The boy could chatter a mile a minute, but Germany had to step in.

He put his hand up to his lips and hushed the child.

"You must be quiet Italy…Japan is still sleeping and…"

"Ahhhhh haaaaa! So you are awake Bruder! I am awake now…and I am STILL SMALL…and what…what are you doing?" Shouted Prussia as he came running down the hallway that lead to the other bedrooms. Germany looked at him with his eyes blazing.

"Gilbert…be quiet! It is early in the morning…and…" Ludwig stopped talking as he looked down and saw that Italy's eyes were almost popping out of his head. He then looked over to the couch, and Japan had woken up, because of all the yelling.

"Mister Germany…who is that? Who is that new little boy?" Japan pointed and seemed to get a little upset. Italy ran over to Ludwig, and grabbed his legs. Prussia just stood staring at both children. He could not believe the power his younger brother had over these children. They were clinging to his rule. Prussia all of a sudden got an idea…but he would have to make sure he was an adult for anything to even work.

"Um Italy…Japan, that is Prussia. You remember him, Mein Bruder. He had a little accident with the green power, and got himself shrunk…and well…"

"BULLSHIT on that West!" Little Prussia yelled out, before covering his mouth as Italy and Japan both gasped. Germany just shook his head and walked over to his brother. Grasping his hand, he pulled him down the steps, and walked him over to one of the corners in the room. Pushing him forward, Ludwig knelt down, and raised a hand in the air. It came down with a crisp smack on the boy's backside.

Jumping with a frightened jolt, Prussia turned back around and rubbed his hands furiously on his behind.

"Eh…Ludie! What…what are you doing? I didn't mean to…I…" He said as he tried to hold back the tears in his eyes. Germany stood back up, clasping his hands together.

"Just showing you what happens to naughty boys who use naughty language. Stand there, face the wall…and shut up."

Prussia did not say anything…he was much too upset now.

With that done and over with, Germany walked back over to the stove, and poured hot water into two tea cups. He prepared the tea for both Japan, and Italy. The two children ran to the table and sat down. He gave them the cups, and then walked to the stove to finish preparing the meal. It was only going to be porridge, as Germany needed to go into the town today, and that would be difficult with three children.

Taking out some bowls and silverware, he set them in front of the two nations, and scooped some into each bowl. Gilbert who was now just irritated at standing in the corner, perked up and turned around looking to the table.

"Am I going to get some breakfast? I am hungry…you can't not feed me Ludie…you can't do that to me! Remember when I was little and Vati didn't feed me…I had an awful fit and I don't want you to see that again."

Germany turned back to his brother, and walked over. Putting his hands to his side, he spoke.

"Oh, believe me, you have bigger brains than to pull your little tantrum with me. You forget…little one…I am very similar to Vati. Now seriously…go to the table and eat. I have to get you all outside, and to the village. We are going to find that counter spell, turn you all back to normal, and have me rest…I am sick of babysitting."

Germany watched as Prussia ran to the table with excitement so that he could fill his stomach. This village trip would take every ounce of patience. As he walked back to the table, there seemed to be a strange presence. Germany looked around, but could not put his finger on it.

Only then across the way from the German's house were the Allied Forces…waiting, and watching as best as they could. The moment to strike would happen soon enough.


	8. Prussia Seized

Germany watched as Prussia opened his mouth to say something, but looking into his brother's stern eyes, he had dared not to say anything at this point now. He huffed and walked over to the table, got himself into a seat and then pouted at the table. He would have his revenge.

Italy and Japan watched the altercation and waited patiently in their seats. Germany mixed up the concoction of a delightful and perfect porridge. Taking out three bowls, he scooped the mush into the containers, and handed one to each of the children. Italy smiled up to Germany.

"_Grazie_ Germany." The little boy put his spoon to the bowl and began to consume. Ludwig nodded his head and then looked over to Japan. The little nation too thanked the German, and began to eat. Then, looking over to his own kin, he waited.

"Well…are you going to eat?" He raised an eyebrow to Gilbert. "Cause I am not making something else for you. Don't be stubborn Gil…seriously." He waited.

"Eh…I will eat Bruder…I will eat." He put the spoon in, and then forced the awful muck into his little mouth. Looking up with his cheeks puffed out, he opened his mouth. "Mmmmm, so good!" This was of course Prussia being his sarcastic self. Some of the porridge dribbled down his chin, and onto his shirt. Germany shook his head.

"What a child you are…were…ugh, are now. Seriously, finish up you three I need to get ready for us to go out."

Hoping the three miniature nations would be okay, Germany left the room and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

With the boys at the table, Italy was finishing his food, and looked over at Prussia. The little nation scowled at him, and held his spoon in his hand, while sticking a finger in his porridge.

"What are you looking at?" He stuck a tongue out at Italy, and then got up from the table, with his porridge in hand, and walked towards the front door. This caused both Japan and Italy to make small little gasps. Honda was the first to say something.

"Uh…um…Prussia? Where are you going? You mustn't leave…Germany will get very angry at you for not staying put. And you must finish your breakfast and…"

"Heh…shut up Japan…leave me to my own affairs." He promptly walked to the door and left in a huff. The two children at the table just sat and looked very worried.

Meanwhile in the German's bedroom, Ludwig stood in the room, and opened his wardrobe and took another uniform out. Laying it on the bed, he began to wonder again of all the things that were happening. Why would his brother purchase such a menacing substance, and then there were the Allied nations. He was not sure when and where they would show up again, he had to be hasty with getting ready. He pulled on his new trousers, and buttoned his shirt. Slipping the belt through the loops, he was now dressed. He made sure his hair was slicked as it could be, and then he walked down the steps. Arriving back in the kitchen, and looking to the table, he saw that only Japan and Italy were still at the table. Slightly panicking, he walked over to the two and spoke to them in a semi gentle tone.

"Where is Gilbert?" Raising an eyebrow, he just waited. When neither Italy or Japan failed to respond, he just shook his head. "Come now…you both were sitting here…where is he?"

Italy started to sniffle, and hid his face to his hands, and then whined slightly. Germany looked over to Japan, and cleared his throat. Honda gulped and looked over to the door and saw that it was slightly ajar. Germany's eyes widened, and he just gasped slightly. Whispering to himself, he put a hand to his temple.

"That little fool, he has gone and done it now…and…" Germany looked to the window and saw Gilbert outside with an empty breakfast bowl. His eyes glared, and he walked to the door, standing by it, arms crossed. "What the hell are you doing? Are you that foolish to be walking outside where certain countries can just get up and snatch you? Get inside you little runt!"

Prussia laughed at his brother, and made a slight little annoyed face. He then held up his empty bowl of recent breakfast.

"You see this West? Awful! Perhaps you should take some cooking classes…" Prussia dropped the bowl to the ground and thought he was the funniest ever. This did not agree with Ludwig, and he went to walk outside, when all of a sudden, someone grabbed Gilbert around the waist. "Aghhhh!, let me go!"

"Well, well, well…looks like we got ourselves a little hostage…isn't that right guys?" The voice was familiar, and as Germany squinted his eyes, all the members came into view.

China, Russia, England, France, and of course America…who had apprehended the little Prussia came out of the woods. They all smirked at one another, and looked over to Ludwig. America kept a firm grip on the boy, and just waited. Germany could not do anything, he was not armed with anything, and he had two children waiting for him inside. He was literally defenseless.

"It seems…well it seems like I have been defeated…and well…all I ask is…" Germany huffed, and then looked up with a sad look upon his face…that turned to pure happiness. "Good riddance…he's your problem now you Arschlochs! I have had enough. Go find a way to change him back, while I deal with my own problems!" He went to go inside when he heard Prussia whine.

"Bruder…Bruder…BRUDER! Where are you going? You can't do this to meeeeeeee!" He tried to wiggle out of America's grip, but the nation was not going to let him go. Germany shook his head, and continued to walk back.

"You got yourself into this situation Bruder of Mein, and with your awesome skills and such, get yourself out of it. I have to take the two inside and find this cart and see about getting them changed. Your friends, I take it will go easy on you, hopefully." He went to walk away, but then Russia came forward.

"You…you aren't going to go after him Germany? We have seized Prussia…and that is your plan, to just let us take him?"

"Uh, Ja…Ja, let him learn a lesson or two, I am sick of it." Germany walked back into the house, and with America still holding the boy, he broke out into laughter.

"Yes! We have done it guys, we took over a nation, let's go and…"

England walked over to him and gave the nation a clout to the side of the head. This caused America to release his grasp on the boy, and Prussia quickly ran out towards the house, but France grabbed him. America looked to England and rubbed the side of his head, and whined.

"What the hell was that for you son of a bitch?" He yelled at the nation, but seeing England's stern gaze, he quickly apologized. "Uh…oh, sorry…um, I am sorry Arthur…I just, well, what the hell man?"

"Don't you understand that kidnapping this little ruffian is not our plan? We were supposed to go after Japan and Italy. Who gives a bloody hell about Prussia!"

Prussia who was now in France's grip, stamped his feet, and shouted to the two in deep conversation.

"Hey you asshole…I resent that! I am a mighty nation, and I can take on each and every…one…of…oh…shit…" He looked up as China, Russia, America, England, and even France looked down at him. Raising an eyebrow, France tightened his grip.

"Ah 'ze little petit one 'as a mighty tongue on 'im no?" France held a hand out in the air, and it came down upon Prussia's backside hard. Gasping for a breath, and trying to turn around to kick the nation, Gilbert became enraged.

"HEY! Stop it…where do you come off treating me like this? Get your disgusting French mitts off me you lousy and perverted…" Another slap landed on the little nation's backside. France started laughing.

"Gilbert, naughty, naughty. I would 'ave thought 'ou would treat me, an old friend better." He looked up to England who was just staring with his arms crossed.

"Come now Francis…we need to get back to my mansion and discuss another arraignment of attack. We will take Prussia with us and lock him in a room. I am more than sure Germany will come for him at some point."

Gilbert looked up, tears streaming down his face, and holding his backside firmly.

"Please…please…I am sorry, just let me go…I will not say anything to anybody!"

Shaking his head, England was firm with his decision. He nodded to France, who quickly grabbed the boy up, and threw him over his shoulder. The other Allied nations followed suit and followed England. Prussia who was now very upset, looked back at Germany's house and while slightly punching France in the back, whined.

"Bruder! Brudddddder! Help me! Help me you freaking Dummkopf!" He burst out into hysterics. This caused France to give him a warning.

"Gilbert…I am going to soap your teeth once we 'ave arrive at England's. Be quiet now my little croissant."

Prussia could not believe his brother was being so unreasonable. He would have to do something once they arrived back at Arthur's. The five older nations, and Gilbert left through the woods. Once they were gone, Germany opened the door to his home, and looked out, looking slightly sorry that he had let the nations take his brother. Shaking his head, he walked back inside and looked to Italy and Japan. The boys were saddened that Prussia was gone. Although he was not a very nice nation, no one deserved to be conquered like that.

"Aren't you going to help him Mister Germany?" Said Italy with tears forming in his eyes. He walked over to Ludwig and gripped the man's pant leg. Looking down with a sympathetic look, he had no choice but to respond.

"I am of course going to rescue him Feliciano…but he needs to learn that he can't get what he wants. I am going to make him sweat, and then we will find him. What I need to do first is find the gypsy in the village and get the correct remedy for the both of you. I am sick of having to deal with you two." He ran his fingers through his hair, and then tried to think of a plan." He paced back and fourth and then looked down at the children again. "We need to get you two dressed, and then it is go time."

Holding out his hands, both boys ran to him, and took the nation's grip. They arrived in Japan's room first. The boy was taken out of his nightshirt, and put into a pair of trousers and a black shirt. The boy was somewhat happy with his outfit, but would rather have worn his usual kimono. Once that was accomplished, the three went to Italy's room up the stairs. Feliciano ran over to his wardrobe, and grabbed a pair of Capri pants, and a white shirt. Putting it on, he hummed and was happy. Once the children were ready, the three walked down the steps, and ventured outdoors.

Germany had no idea where this little cart would be, and he was slightly worried that there might not be a remedy at all. Trudging through the village, he looked all over for a candy cart, because this might trigger something. Looking over his eyes widened, and yes…this did bring back emotions once again.

"_Yes please…good sir, I would like half a dozen ginger drops, some chocolate cream drops, and then lastly…some honey butters."_

_The candy vendor looked at the blond nation with two little children by his side, and smiled._

"_Vati…Vati, I am going to eat them all when I get home…and then…I am going to eat some of Bruder's…and then.."_

_Germania looked down at Gilbert with a foreboding glance. Shaking his head, he slightly smirked._

"_No you won't Gilbert…the candy is for after your supper. Besides you will get sick if you eat it all at once." He grabbed the bags from the man, and thanked him. "Come along you two, we still have much to do today."_

_Stamping his feet slightly, Gilbert followed, as well as Ludwig._

Shaking his head, Germany tried to think of where the cart was. If he could ask the gentlemen at the candy cart, then maybe he would know where this gypsy woman was. Grasping his forehead, he looked back at the boys.

"Come little ones…we need to hurry along." He firmly grasped both boy's hands, and they walked towards the gentle looking man. Italy and Japan's eyes popped out of their heads as they saw many different candies. The elderly vendor looked down with a smile.

"Good evening sir, would you and your little ones be interested in some candy?"

Germany did not know what he was going to say now, because with two children in tow, he was standing in front of a mountain of candy, and all he wanted was a question answered.

"Oh…Shizer…um…I suppose…well, maybe you can answer a question for me first. You see, I need to find a specific cart of extreme importance, and well it…"

"I want some peppermint sticks, and chocolate drops Germany, and Honda wants some soybean hard candy. Can we get some please Germany, please, please, please?"

The nation looked down at Italy, somewhat embarrassed. He did not want to give in and needed his question answered. Looking back to the gentleman, he cleared his throat.

"Please…I need to know where this gypsy cart is. Do you know what I am talking about?"

The man smiled, but he was not sure what the German was talking about. He shook his head no, but looked down at the children.

"I am sorry my good sir, I am not aware such a cart exists. Perhaps though, I can help in making these little ones happy." He got the candy for both boys, and held out the bags.

Knowing that the man could not help, he handed each bag to the little nations, and sighed, giving the vendor the money.

"Thank you very much then, I will see what I can do myself." He looked down again at two very happy children. "Come you two, time to continue our search.

Walking around the village, it seemed impossible. He had no idea where to even start. At least Italy and Japan were happy. Just when he was about to give up hope, he heard a gentle voice call to him.

"And what makes such a man so unhappy. When he looks around and notices that the very thing he needs is right before his eyes?" The voice sounded gentle and kind. Germany looked up and laid his eyes on a young looking gypsy. Nothing like what Prussia had described.

"You…you know what I need? But…but how?"

The gypsy smiled, and walked away from her cart, and knelt down to the children.

"I know many things…and sense a great misconception has occurred. Please…come over here good sir, and let's see what we can do."


	9. Remedy Troubles

Ludwig looked at the gypsy. He did not know what to think because all this time he had been wondering what the hell was to become of the two children, and he did have some rather interesting questions about why he was having these strange dreams, or whatever the hell they were. As he watched her, she smiled down at the children, and then looked into the older nation's big blue eyes.

"Please tell me my Lord…what is on your mind, you seem very confused and anxious about something." She twirled her hand in her hair, and batted her eyes. Trying to win the nation over with a charm or something along those lines.

Germany could tell the woman had a sense, after all she was a gypsy, they were a semi magical people. As he cleared his throat to respond, Italy started to play with certain things on her cart, and giggled a little. Germany looked down, but did not say anything as he was entirely too focused on a remedy.

"I need to know an elixir or something that will help change a child to an adult…and…" Ludwig looked down with a heavy glare and cleared his throat at Italy. "Stop it Feliciano…don't touch anything!" He pulled the child away from the cart. Looking back up at the gypsy, the woman smiled, but looked confused.

"Change someone? Why my Lord…that is a very strange request. But, then again…I have many travelers, from many lands asking for different things. Where did this come about from? Why request something of this nature?" The gypsy seemed slightly nervous, something that Germany was picking up on.

She looked around, and smiled uneasy at other passerby's. The air around the cart was very still, and tension in the air was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Looking down past Germany's legs, she stared at the both children, and they looked up to her. Italy swayed back and fourth slightly dancing, and Japan held on Ludwig's pant leg, shying away, not making full contact with the woman. Slightly annoyed, Germany spoke up.

"Hmmm…well it seems like you are not so unfamiliar with what I am talking about, otherwise you would not seem so nervous…am I right?" Gazing into her deep eyes, the gypsy gulped and stared at his blue eyed and callous look. She turned from him, but Germany's gaze just burned into her deeper and deeper. He wanted an answer.

"There…there was another like you…long ago…and…he was asking me about some of my powders." She stopped talking and held a hand to her mouth, looking to the German as his eyes widened and a strange smile formed on his mouth.

"That person…did he happen to have a head of silver hair, and beady red eyes?" He knew what he was saying was going to give him the correct information. Just like he had expected though, once the words came out of Germany's mouth, the gypsy stood back and gasped.

"You know him? He confided in me…and said something terrible would happen if I did not sell him the proper formula. I worried for my health, my family…I just was not sure of what would happen…and…and…" The gypsy stopped and then sniffed back a worrisome tear. "Why do you ask such questions…how do you know this man?"

"He is my Bruder…ridiculous of him to purchase such a thing and a foolish nation at that. He purchased this potent powder, and hid it in my home. These two I am accompanied with are the great nations of Japan and Italy…but as you can see, mistakes were made, and they happen to come across the substance. My own blood set me up for me to have this happen to me. But what I am confused in is why you are not in the same physical appearance that he described. He said that you were old…"

The gypsy smirked, and tilted back her head. Cackling slightly, it sounded as she was an older female. A glint arose in her eyes, and she suddenly sounded different. Then a change formed upon her face. Her skin growing slightly haggard looking, and her hair became a tint of grey. Looking up, with a wicked smile, and she opened her mouth, showing a disarray of horrible teeth. Germany stood back and shuddered. He held the two children nation to his body.

"_Mein Gott_…you…you are hideous. You are the one…why hide your appearance?" He held Italy who was now frightened, and whined into Ludwig's legs. The gypsy did not say anything, but just stayed quiet. This annoyed Germany, but he needed her help, despite everything that just happened. "Okay, okay…please…I need to buy the remedy, and get back to my home to help these two. And…well my Bruder was kidnapped…him being small in size too. I need help!"

"I will sell you the potion…but on one condition…"

"_Ja_ what?" Germany shouted…he knew he shouldn't have, but he needed to get this done. With the Allied forces having apprehended Prussia, he was not sure how much time he had, and in a way, he was semi concerned about the well being of his brother. "What do I have to do?"

Laughing insanely, the gypsy reached down below where she kept certain stock and pulled out a bottle of purple liquid. It gleamed when she shook it. Holding it to her chest, she grinned and licked her lips. All these things that were making Germany slightly squeamish.

"This potion must be drunk at the first gleam of night fall. But word of caution…should the troubled potion be consumed more than once, the effects will be permanent."

Germany looked at the gypsy, and then back down at the children.

"What are you saying?" He was confused, had this meant the remedy was going to make them adult nations forever, because that would have been what he wanted this whole time. He shook his head, and looked back at the gypsy. "_Ja_, that's what I want! I want them back to the way things were."

"Ah…but you should listen carefully…I stated in my words…the troubled potion, not the elixir." She raised an eyebrow and smiled strangely. "Perhaps you should keep that troubled substance safe, so as to not have it fall in the wrong hands."

Germany gasped, and looked down to the two child nations. Clearing his throat, he shook his head. He knew that the green substance was okay. It was in the cabinet, and nothing could happen…it wouldn't be found. Reaching out a hand, Ludwig looked worried.

"Please…just give me the remedy…I need to leave now…please." He held out a hand, and waited. Italy and Japan huffed…and were bored because nothing exciting was happening.

"Germannnnnnnny…I want to goooo, this is boring, and I am hungry. I want pasta, and tomatoes. Come onnnnn!"

Shaking his head, and Germany yelled out in annoyance, and he dropped down on his knee. Pulling the little nation close, he smacked him hard on the backside. Italy jumped , and cried out.

"Oooowww…..ahhhh….ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…" The child burst out in tears, and stomped his feet. Germany held him near, and could not keep his patience.

"Feliciano…you will cease this annoying behavior. Can't you understand that I am trying to help you and Japan? Stop it at once!" The nation balled up his fists, and stood back up facing the gypsy. "Enough of this _Scheiß_! I am beyond pissed off. Give me the potion, and let me be on my way!"

The old shop keeper just stared, and smiled. She handed him the bottle, and looked at both of the child nations. Japan just stood still, frightened of Germany's outburst, and Italy holding on to Ludwig's pant leg was still bawling his eyes out from the one extremely hard smack. Germany grabbed it out of her hand, and bowed. He did not say anything else as he grabbed both children's hands, and they hurried on out of the village, back to the elder nation's home.

So much on his mind, he was not even sure how to begin. He now thought about what his brother was doing, and if the nation was alright. He paused while walking, and moaned. He had forgotten to ask the gypsy about his strange dreams. It would have to wait. Back at the Allied quarters, panic was arising.

"I don't know what the hell to do about a little kid…Arthur…really? Why do I have to be the babysitter?" America yelled, holding the child under his arm. Prussia in the time he had been taken to England's mansion where the Allied forces usually had their meetings was causing so much trouble.

He was so unhappy, and wanted his way, and was beyond surprised that his brother had not come to his rescue. So with all this, he decided to rebel. He ran throughout the hallways breaking several fine artifacts. He ripped off the head of one of China's panda dolls. England tried preparing something for all the nations to eat, but Prussia just slammed the Sheppard's pie on the ground. France's wine was dumped all over the parlor's floor. America's video game system was smashed, and Russia…well Russia was not bothered by the terror nation. Prussia just thought that Ivan was too creepy to even mess with. Enough was enough, and America finally had grabbed the kid up, with the others just standing there. England raised an eyebrow and looked at America with compassion.

"Ugh, I don't know what to do with him Alfred…why don't you lock him in a room?" Said the flustered England.

"I'll tell you what you ought to do with 'im! Take the petit brat, and tan the 'ide off 'im!" France looked more angry that he had ever been. Lacking his many glasses of wine, he was irritable. England stepped in.

"While chastising the boy may seem like an excellent idea…it only serves as a minor solution. But then what happens when he acts up again?"

"Then what shall we do Arthur? I am beginning to think we made a terrible decision kidnapping him." China said with a glare. He pat his panda that was horribly ripped apart.

England walked back and fourth looking at the tiny nation who was struggling to get himself free. He knelt down on his knees in front of the boy.

"How's about cooling off in one of the guest bedrooms…I am sure the little nipper is just tired. Isn't that right Gilbert?" England raised an eyebrow smiling.

"_Nein_…you stupid _Arschloch_! I don't want to be here anymore and you all are just pieces of shit…and…" He was suddenly grabbed by the ear by Arthur. The nation leaned in. and spoke to him in a slight whisper.

"You have no idea what you are in store for. I only hope your big brother will be able to rescue you in one piece." Releasing the boy's ear, he stood up. "America take that child up to a room, and if anything, wash that mouth out thoroughly…tsk tsk, naughty language."

"Sure thing big bro!" He slumped the child over his shoulder, and turned on his heel, headed up the stairs towards the guest room. Once the two were gone, England turned back to the other three nations, and shook his head.

"I am going down to my study, and get some thinking done, I am just done with dealing. I really don't know how Germany has dealt with the likes of Japan and Italy these past couple of days. Bloody hell this is bad. Go off you gents, do whatever you want…and France, maybe see about breaking open a bottle of wine…clearly you are in need of it." Shaking his head, the nation walked down the hall and closed the door to his study.

The other nations stood and it was slightly awkward. China pouted, and took his broken treasure, and walked down towards the kitchen to calm his sorrows with preparing something for all the nations. France cast a glance at Russia, and grinned.

"Oui…well…I suppose a drink is in order. Ivan do you want to come to the parlor with me? I believe England has some vodka that is…" He kissed his fingers to his mouth. "_C'est magnifique_!"

Ivan just nodded and the two nations walked down to the room, and were going to drink the troubled day away. Upstairs in the room where the rebellious Prussia was being settled in, America ducked as a pillow was thrown at his head, and several books that were on a shelf nearby the bed. Gilbert was annoyed.

"Whoa! Hey now…cut it out you little brat. Seriously calm down!" America could not believe this child.

Prussia just sat on the bed now, with his arms crossed over his little chest, and just stared at the stupid American nation.

"I thought you were supposed to be cool America, maybe even awesome like me…seriously…just get out, I want to be left alone."

"Hey now! I am awesome too…I mean, well I am the Hero!" He smiled at the child, but Prussia sat with an ugly mug on his exterior. "ugh, fine…whatever. You know, if you were raised by England, you would have had a sore backside right now…you better watch it!"

Gilbert did not say anything, but pouted on the bed. He watched as America walked away and closed the door. He sat on the bed, and decided to see about a possible escape. Jumping off the bed, he walked to the window. He saw the clasps on the window, and he knew that the Allied nations have thought of everything, well at least England had. The windows were secured, and Gilbert knew he was not going anywhere. So because of this, he decided to trash the room. He ran over to the desk, and took several objects off and slammed them to the ground. He then pulled off all the linens on the bed, and took the pillows, ripping some of them so the feathers poured out. He was creating such a mess, that a passerby maid opened the door, and gasped. She had no idea what to do, and quickly closed it, walking down to England's study. She knocked on the door.

Looking up from his work, England was annoyed. He could not even get a piece of mind with all the others in his house, but this is what he got for holding the meetings here.

"Yes, yes come in." He set his book down, and looked as the door opened and a frightened maid walked in. Sighing, he clasped his hands together. "Yes Genevieve, what can I help you with?"

"Master Kirkland…um…I am sorry to disturb you, but that little nation…he is causing all sorts of trouble, and well…the room is in despair. You really need to come and see. Its just terrible." She huffed, and watched as England got up quickly from his chair. Before he left, he grabbed up his slipper, and rolled back the sleeve to his left arm.

"Little bugger!" He turned back before giving the maid a nod. "Go and see if the others are alright please. I would hate to think France is obnoxiously drunk wandering the halls or something along those lines." He hurried up the steps and approached the room where the boy was. Leaning into the door, he heard crashes and bangs. Tucking the slipper into his back pocket, he opened the door.

Seeing the look on Gilbert's face was nothing compared to how England looked. His eyes popped out of his head, and he dropped to his knees. His guest room was destroyed. Ripped curtains, and messed rugs. Broken objects, he could not believe it. He just looked at Prussia and shook his head. The nation just grinned, absolutely not sorry for what he did.

Getting up, England reached into his back pocket and took out the slipper. Prussia saw this, and gasped in fright.

"Oh shit!" He quickly covered his bottom and backed away, but there was nowhere he could go. England waltzed right up to him, and grabbed him forcefully by the arm.

"Not amused at all by your little antics. How you were ever the descendent of a great nation like Germania is beyond me…simply beyond me." He walked the boy over to the desk chair, and pulled it out. He brought the boy firmly over his knee and pulled down Prussia's pants, and undergarments.

Shaking, and wiggling, trying to get free, Gilbert was terrified of the implement England was holding in his hand. It was a leather slipper, something very similar to when his Vati would punish him with his leather belt. The sting of the hard material, always made the child cringe. His brow becoming sweaty with little beads of perspiration, he wanted down.

England did not give the nation a chance to respond. His slipper rose in the air, and gave down, cracking across Prussia's plump and vulnerable little bottom.

"Ahhhhh! Nooooo!" Prussia jolted forward, waving his arms. This was such a painful hurt. He thought Ludwig had a hard hand, and now this. The leather crisply smacking against the child's exposed flesh.

Tears formed, and were streaming down as England let the slipper hit down again. Arthur was not going to let the boy be let up because this needed to be done. Such a smart aleck little runt the nation was. Ten times worse than America.

"Well, well…I guess you aren't so awesome *smack*. I would think the mighty nation of Prussia *smack* would be a lot stronger than this. How ever did you survive *smack* this long?" He smiled and watched as the boy held his hands tightly to his pants.

"Aghhh….huhhhhhh….huuuuuh…" The boy's eyes had grown so ted with the tears, and he responded the best he could. "I am going to get you back for his…wahhhhhh, England, you limey bastard!"

This talk only resulted in harder smacks. England did not respond. As the slipper fell a couple more times, the elder nation believed the punishment was suffice. Letting the boy lay down and compose himself, England rubbed his back. Gilbert shook the hand off his back, and jumped down from the nation's lap. Running a quick hand up and down his backside, the boy could do nothing but cry. England stood back up, and just held the slipper, crossing his arms and watching.

"Are you going to give me and the others any other troubles?" He just stared at the nation. Prussia got it together as much as he could.

"I…I am going to get you for this, and when I get to my original size you better watch out!"

England dropped the slipper and walked right over to the nation, getting down to the boy's height. He grabbed him firmly, and held the boy by the arm. He smiled, and reached into his shirt. Gilbert watched and his eyes widened.

"Oh Gilbert…you mean if you ever change back…" He shook what was in his hand. Gilbert swallowed hard. In his hand, Arthur held the bottle of the green powder.


	10. And In The End

Gilbert gasped and being in Arthur's grasp, there was nothing he could do. Frightened and scared, he just shook his head in an agreeable manner. Loosening his hand from the child, England straightened his shirt, and stood up. Glaring at the boy with a slight grin, he went to walked out of the room, and looked back.

"I do hope your dear brother comes to your rescue…otherwise I can not even imagine what will happen to you, or your backside. As you have pissed off each and every one of us."

Wiping his nose on his sleeve, Gilbert proving himself brave stepped forward and responded back with a pout.

"I didn't make Russia mad…he is…he is fine. He will not do anything to me!"

Shaking his head, England laughed. The other nations usually did not like to get Ivan angry, only because the nation was the most mysterious, and that mixing with his unstable nature might be a bad combination.

"Oh…Ivan? Hmm…well I mean…I would not want to get on his bad side, he had taken a liking with the use of birches. But you know…you keep thinking that nothing will happen. That's fine lad." He walked out of the room, shutting the door. Gilbert ran to the bed, and flopped down on his stomach, tears streaming down his face.

"I want my Vati…"

Germany and the two little nations got back to the house, and he held in his hand the bottle of the remedy. The first thing he had to do however was to get rid of the culprit powder. Looking down to the children, he was not going to exactly tell them he had the antidote. He did not want them to worry about what was going on, but he was going to bide his time before he actually went through with the potion.

"Um…why don't you two go ahead and play, maybe up in Italy's room or something?" He gave the children both an eye and Italy nodded nervously. Something was going on, but Feliciano did not want to ask.

"_Si_ Germany, we will go in my room." He grabbed Japan's hand, and the two little nations ran from Germany and up the stairs. Once the door closed to Italy's room, Germany turned to the kitchen and walked towards it.

He needed to find the trouble potion. He walked over to the cabinet and opened the doors. Rifling through the objects that were there, he got slightly nervous because he could not find the dreaded powder. Knocking over several other bottles, and containers, he panicked.

"_Mein Gott_…I can't find it…its…oh no, where is it?" He put his hand to his forehead and he started to sweat, just when he was about to give up, he heard a clearing of one's throat.

"Are you looking for something Ludwig? Hmmm?" The voice sounded very familiar. Germany turned around with fire in his eyes and looked into the green eyes of Arthur Kirkland. The nation gasped as he looked closely and saw the Brit holding a bottle of the green powder.

"You…how the hell did you even get a hold of that?" He stood back looking to the door. He did not want to go any further because if all the other Allied forces could have been around, and with five to one, it would just be too difficult. He looked around the nation maybe hoping someone was with him. "Where is Gilbert?"

Smirking, and tucking the bottle back in his breast pocket, England winked and turned around. He spoke over his shoulder.

"This is what happens when you leave your home, and just leave the powder unguarded. And I suppose you want the answer to where your wretched brother is. You'll have to find some way to rescue him. Pip, pip Cherio Ludwig. I really must be off…oh and just one more thing…your brother is seriously the worst little bugger I have ever had to deal with. Goodbye now!" England chuckled and walked away from the door, having it slam close.

Germany stood in the kitchen, he was now very irritated. This was going to be a very difficult thing to maneuver. He walked over to the door and made sure it was locked. Then walking back towards the kitchen, a terrible pain ensues through his head.

* * *

><p>"<em>Its not fair Ludie…Vati always spanks me for everything." Gilbert was laying on his stomach on his bed wiping away the tears. Ludwig sat down next to him looking slightly bad for his brother.<em>

"_Well…you are bad big Bruder. Vati told you not to splash in the puddles, and you got the firewood wet. Vati was mad."_

"_Hmmmph…its still not fair." Said Gilbert as he leaned on his arms. "I just don't think I should be punished all the time. I can't say anything…cause…cause Vati is scariest ever."_

_Ludwig looked up with a smile and responded._

"_At least Vati didn't spank you with the crop." He pat his brother's back, and leaned in close. Sniffing loudly, Prussia nodded his head with a frightening expression._

"_Yeah…the crop is scary…and Vati is scary…"_

* * *

><p>Germany breathed in deep and grabbed at his forehead. He moaned slightly, and the pain was still deep. He opened his eyes and looked to the clock. It was getting late. He needed to prepare some tea and get the nations back so he could go and rescue his pain in the ass brother.<p>

He walked to the kitchen again, and pulled out the tea. Walking to the sink, he filled a kettle with water. While it filled he could hear laughter from the children. He smiled down, and although it would be good to have the nations back to their original selves, he just wanted to get this done and over with. Once the water was in the kettle, he set it over a flame. Grabbing two tea cups from the cupboard, he set them down on the counter. The water boiled quickly and he took it quickly filling the two cups with the hot water. Adding the tea, and milk. He then took out the antidote, he added the liquid. He was glad that even though it was purple in color, he did not make a difference for the tea.

The cups were placed on the table, and to make it even more exciting, he went to the ice box and grabbed some cookies. He grabbed a beer for himself, and set it on the table. Once this was all done, he needed to prepare himself. He walked from the kitchen, and proceeded to climb the steps. Arriving at Italy's bedroom door, he knocked lightly.

"Feliciano…Honda…I am coming in." He said this loud enough, and opened the door slowly. Looking in, he smiled. Both boys looked up. They were playing with blocks that the little Italian had.

"Hi _Doitsu_!" Said Italy as he smiled and jumped up, running to the nation's legs and hugging them. Japan stayed sitting, and smiling.

"Hello you two. Um…I made some tea, and there are cookies. Would you like to come down and join me?"

Italy heard this and became very excited. He looked over to Japan, and ran over grabbing his hand.

"Come, come Germany made us cookies, and we get to have tea, and then we can play some more. Yay! Come on Honda. Let's go!" Pulling on the smaller nation's hand, Japan became excited as well.

Both boy's got up and ran ahead of Germany and arrived to the kitchen. Germany walked down the steps and saw that the boys were sitting down. He smiled, but was slightly worried on how the potion remedy was going to work. He did not want it to hurt the children because he had not been there when they were shrunk in the first place, and did not know what to expect. Sitting down at the table he took up his beer and took a sip. He watched as Italy grabbed the cup, but look slightly at Germany.

"Go ahead little one, there is nothing wrong. Have some cookies too." He smiled slightly, and continued to drink. Italy nodded and breathed in the tea. It had a soothing and sweet smell.

Japan nodded as well and put his lips to the hot beverage. Italy drank some of his and licked his lips. Germany watched with eager eyes as the two children sipped. He had no idea what was to happen, or when they would change, but he was hoping quickly.

"Mister Germany…this tea is very delicious…I like how you made it…you have gotten better and…arghhh….ehhh…" Japan stopped and looking slightly scared dropped his tea cup having it smash to the ground. He looked down. "Oh…um…Germany…what is happening…ehhhhh."

Italy looked very scared for his friend, and set down his cup, but stopped when he suddenly began breathing hard. He had a haziness in his eyes, and looked over to Japan.

"I…I don't feel good either, and….veeee….ooooh…Germany!" The little one grappled at his stomach. Argghhhhhh, something is happening to me!"

Germany semi upset at himself, and wishing he had never even went to the gypsy. He got up from the table and backed away watching as both little nations were now changing, morphing into their normal sizes.

Japan's body changed, and he was growing taller, as was Italy. The nations both screamed in pain, as their bodies were changing drastically. This was very hard to watch. Italy slammed his hands to the table and cried out as his outfit ripped, and his limbs changed in size. Japan was the same way. His little outfit was being torn, and shredded.

When it did not seem like it was going to end, Germany turned his head away swearing to himself. There was still some moaning, and he looked back to the boys.

"I am sorry….you two, I am so sorry, I just…" His eyes widened as he looked to the two. Passed out, there lay a fully grown Italy, and Japan. Their clothing in shambles, but covering most of their bodies.

Germany ran over to the couch, and grabbed off two blankets. He ran back over to the nations and placed the blankets over them, covering them evenly. Thinking to himself, he needed to wait for them to wake up, but he needed to go and see about Prussia and if everything as okay.

He ran up the steps and arrived in the washroom. Splashing water on his face, he looked into the mirror. This was going to be dangerous.

"Alright…this needs to be done now. I am ready big Bruder…I am going to rescue you." Germany stared into the mirror and something strange happened. His memories that he had been having all of a sudden were beginning to show because when he looked into the mirror, the reflection back was not him…but none other than Vati.

"_Ludwig…you seem very anxious and frightened about something. What has been happening. Are you telling me deep inside this is something that you can not handle?"_

Germany blinked fast, and looked around, making sure he was alone. He looked to his past, and then peeked his head out towards the kitchen to make sure the nations were both still passed out. Looking back to the image of his Vati, he had no choice but to respond.

"Uh…Vati…I…I am not afraid. I haven't been afraid in a long time. You raised me well…and…and Gilbert is…"

The reflection of the ancient nation gave a stern expression. He cleared his throat, and his blue eyes looked straight back at his descendant.

"_Your Bruder? I am sensing you are not telling me something about him. Is he acting in a way that would not be to my liking? I must admit, while I am proud of the both you very much…I am watching you two, him more than you…but lately…I have not been able. What is going on?"_

Germany froze up. He did not want to really divulge everything, but he felt that because of the image of Germania looking down at him, he had to.

"Vati…this whole mess was because Gilbert tried to trick me into some sort of green powder. It was to change me into a small nation. I am not sure the point of it other than him playing a mean and cruel trick on me like when we were little, but it backfired, and caused Japan and Italy to change to smaller nations, and then I used it on him, he got kidnapped, and now is being held hostage. I have changed Japan and Italy back…but Gilbert is still with England and the other Allied Forces." Germany huffed having explained everything to his Vati.

Nodding his head, Germania had no other choice but to smile. He crossed his arms over his chest and would now reveal a plan.

"_You need to go into town…*mumbles, mumbles*….approach the gypsy…*mumbles, mumbles*…once you have done that…*mumbles, mumbles*…lastly you must go and arrive at…*mumbles, mumbles*…and then he shall be very sorry and…*mumbles, mumbles*…do you understand?"_

Germany nodded his head. He was slightly scared, but very understanding of everything that was happening.

"Yes Vati…I will do it. I thank you for your faith in me. I must go now. _Danke_."

The nation nodded, and soon disappeared. It wasn't until Germany looked into the mirror again that he had just seen his own reflection that the whole thing was done and over with. He breathed deep, and exited the bathroom walking down the steps. Arriving down to the area where he had left the nations, he saw that they were both still asleep.

"Gut…this gives me time to get some things in town accomplished. He hastily wrote a note, and left it on the table. Walking to the front door, he walked out, and locked the two nations in behind him.

Back in England's mansion, the five Allied nations sat around the table in England's conference room. He gave an eye to each one, and sighed with a long huff.

"Okay…this has got to end. What the hell are we going to do?" Said the Brit. He and the others had had a trying day with the little brat Prussia, but none of them wanted to give in, because they needed to still lure the Axis nations there. America piped up.

"Hmmm…well, I know we should maybe try to get Japan and Italy here, I mean they are still little squirts. It should be easy. With that, Germany will have to rescue them right bro?"

England shook his head. Though the plan was good, it should work…or so he believed.

Prussia paced back and fourth in his room. Since being imprisoned, he had managed to piss off Russia on top of England. Ivan managed to give him a swipe of the birches, and he was now pouting.

"Stupid Russia, ugh, it doesn't matter…nobody here scares me. Nobody! Well…I mean, Vati scares me…but. Hmmm, If I was big, I would kill them all!" In the time the boy had been in the room, he managed to just leave on his oversized shirt. It was the only bearable thing he could wear, being that his bottom was slightly sore.

Japan and Italy both seemed to wake up at the same time. Italy rubbed at his head, and closed his mouth swallowing. He looked around, and when he turned to Japan, he jumped up and became frightened.

"Ahhhh, Honda…you're….you're big…and me…look! Oh my, you and me are back to our sizes, and…oh…" Italy looked down slightly embarrassed at the lack of clothing he was wearing.

"Yes…we are back to our old selves, but where is Germany?" Japan stood up holding the blanket around his nearly naked body. He looked around, and noticed a note on the table. Walking to it, he grabbed it up, and began reading.

Italy stood up as well, and walked standing next to Honda. He read over the nation's shoulder and the two gasped. The plan was in effect.

"Come, we must get ready." Italy said. He ran up to his room, and closed the door. Japan waked over to his bedroom and closed the door as well. The two nations quickly dressed and met each other at the front door, but they needed to wait for Germany.

Paying the money, Germany took his parcels, and walked away from the vendor he had gone to visit. He quickly returned to his house, hoping the nations were back to their old selves. Walking through the door, he was happy to see both Feliciano and Honda waiting for his arrival.

"Germany!" Said Italy as he walked over, embracing the gruff nation in a hug. "Yay, look we are back to our selves. Look!" Germany smiled, and held the nation, but then quickly let him go.

"_Ja, Ja_, good to see. Now then…I assume you read my note Ja? Then if you have, let us go…time is of the essence." He held what he needed under his arms, and the three nations left and headed towards England's mansion.

The Allies were now rambling on to one another. Interrupting, and yelling. Nothing was getting done. Germany and the other Axis powers snuck to the window and listened carefully.

"Aright, this is what is going to happen…" Said Germany with a whisper. "I need you both to sneak inside. I have a few things to prepare and…" Italy looked at Germany with slight confusion.

"Where are you going _Doitsu_?" He said as his lip quivered. He did not want to be parted from the German, not after changing back now. Germany put out a hand to the nation's cheek.

"Don't worry about it…I need to accomplish something alone, just please…do this for me. We need to get Gilbert out of here…and it will not be a pretty sight…I assure you." He winked. Japan and Italy nodded, and they quickly left Ludwig, finding a way into the mansion.

The other nations sat at the table, until England stood up. He looked very irritated, and put his first to his palm, and spoke to the others.

"Alright then…America…France, come with me…we are going to show that brat who is boss. Russia, and China…in case the others show up, we need you to be on the look out. So come on guys, let's go!" he got up from his seat, and France and America followed Arthur.

Japan and Italy managed to sneak in undetected. Even though Russia and China were keeping watch, they still managed to get in. England's mansion was very large, and the hallways intertwined. Having no idea where Gilbert was being kept, they had to watch out, and listen carefully to any voices. Italy looked over, and quickly hid, pulling Japan, as he saw England, America, and France walking, and getting to the stairwell.

The two watched the three Allies run up the stairs, talking among themselves. Japan looked to Italy and nodded. Having the three disappear, the two followed and made sure not to be seen.

Prussia stared out the window. He swayed back and fourth in his oversized shirt and was now upset. He could not believe that Germany was not here yet. He was about to contemplate going out the window, when he heard the doorknob start to turn. He looked over, and his eyes widened because he thought there was a rescue. He was sorely mistaken. In walked the three.

America chuckled and walked with France next to him. England stood looking down at the boy. Gilbert was now upset. Having the three nations in did not scare him. Walking around the room, the three nations did not think their place standing through. They had walked in, leaving the door to the room open, but Prussia would have been very silly to escape now.

"What the hell do you three want from me? I am not afraid of you!" He gritted his teeth, and just glared. England who stood next to France just smirked.

"Little one…of course you are afraid…you have always been afraid of powerful nations…and we are powerful…what have you done to be powerful?"

Japan and Italy managed to track down the room from the voice. They gently tip toed down the hallway. Before they approached the room however, they felt an amazing presence near them. The two turned their heads slightly and Italy caught sight of someone of great decent. He gasped and flailed his arms, when Japan quickly held his mouth closed, and held him close.

"Might you be able to tell me if Gilbert Beilschmidt is in there?" The great nation of Germania was standing before Japan and Italy. Japan nodded his head, and said in a soft response.

"Yes…yes…Mister Germania…uh…where did you…how…?" Japan and Italy could not believe it. And for some reason something was very strange, as Germany was nowhere to be found.

"I am not afraid of stupid _Arshloch_ nations like you. Thinking you are so awesome, and so freaking amazing. I am going to tell you. My Vati was amazing…but he is not here. You know what…he could kill all of you and its just crazy that I have to be stuck here with you good for nothing, stupid fucking bastards!"

Japan and Italy grew frightened as Germania walked past them and arrived in the room. Prussia had his back to the great nation and continued to shout out obscenities to the extreme. Feliciano whimpered, and he and Honda peeked their heads in.

England, France, and America were going to respond, but suddenly their mouths hung open as they suddenly witnessed who arrived into the room. It was somewhat of a glorious miracle, but also very, very frightening. Prussia not noticing anything continued his rant.

"And another thing…I will one day rise into power, and do something horrible to you jerks. Ha ha ha ha! This is what I think of you dicks!" The little nation finished off his triumphant tirade with sticking up his delightful middle finger, unfortunately it was covered by his shirt, so it made him look slightly humorous.

Nothing was said as Gilbert laughed hysterically, but he stopped as he looked to the three nations before him. They were not looking at him anymore, but to the nation that stood directly behind him, bearing a very scary and powerful looking switch. Germania had fire in his eyes, and a straight forward expression on his face. Prussia still not making any kind of connection, spoke to them.

"What the hell are you three looking at? I mean I knew I was awesome, I just didn't think my words had such meaning I suppose I should…"

"**TURN AROUND GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT**!" Said a booming voice from behind the little nation.

Jumping and shrieking from the unmistakable and very familiar voice, the boy slowly turned around. His heart beating through his chest, and a cold sweat forming on his forehead. Once he turned, he got the courage to look up, and there before him was the one and only Vati…his Vati. He gasped and backed away.

"Vati! What…what are you doing here…and….um…you didn't hear anything I said…and…oh no…Vati…please I am sorry…oh…ummmm…" The boy started to back away when Germania quickly stepped forward and grabbed the boy by the ear. Yelping Gilbert had no choice to accept whatever fate was coming his way. "Noooooooooooooo….Vati, no, no, no!"

"Silence right now!" The nation looked around at the audience of nations in the room. Somehow in his transformation, the nation of Germany had not really retained any of his body, it was pretty much all Germania, so the nation did not really know where he was. He looked around and saw a chair. Pulling the little one by the ear, he sat down, and forcefully threw the mischievous boy over his lap.

England stood close to France, and America had a scared straight expression. Frances was sweating. Italy and Japan had no choice but to stay where they were, as they were frightened of the ancient nation as well.

With the child firmly over his knee, Germania pulled up the boy's shirt, exposing his bare and small upturned backside. Giving a look around the other nations, he cleared his throat.

"With deepest apologies…I truly think this nation will think twice with the words he chooses next time. Isn't that right Gilbert?" Said Germania as he raised the switch in the air and it came down fully on the boy's backside.

Prussia gripped tightly to his Vati's pants and jolted from the pain as the first switch landed.

"Ahhhhh…ahhhhh Vati, Nein….Nein! Please!" The child kicked his legs, and a wave of emotions came about. Germania looked down, holding the boy still, and spoke to him.

"Count them Gilbert, and loud enough so these nice nations can see and hear how high you can actually count."

"Ahhh….*sniff*…_EIN_!" The boy burst into tears, and as the switch fell again, he knew from the past that he had to count, no matter what. Germania let the dreaded switch land again. "_ZWEI_!"

As the boy was being spanked, America gripped France's arm, and whispered to him, slightly shocked and very, very frightened.

"Oh man…and I thought I had it rough from England with the slipper…man, oh man, I feel bad for Prussia." France nodded furiously, and held his own backside. England looked over to America and held a finger to his mouth mouthing to the nation to shut up and looked back to the show. Germania continued.

"Keep counting you naughty, NAUGHTY, child of mine!" The switch landed again, forming a nice swipe of crimson on the child's bottom.

"Ahhh, ahhh…Vati…I am sorry…I *sniff* sorry. _DREI_!" All Gilbert could do is just accept his penance. The switch landed again, and he had to continue. "Wahhhhh…_VIER_!"

Japan and Italy were now really beginning to wonder had Germany wanted to really get back at his brother, and how on earth did he manage to have Germania appear. This would be something they needed to ask him later. As the switch fell, the boy was beyond sobbing, and his backside was clearly forming a deeper hue now. Going to finish, the swipes came down harder and faster, and the boy cried out at each one.

"_FUNF_!…*sniff*…_SECHS…SIEBEN…ACHT…NEUN_…" He stopped and halted a bit, as the last and final swat hit him. "_ZEHN_! Ahhhh, ahhh…..*sniff*, please Vati, I am sorry, I am sorry! Let me down, please…let me down."

Seeing as the child was indeed sorry, and so he should be, Germania let the child down. The shirt he was wearing rolled down, covering his bright red bottom. Jumping up and down, rubbing furiously, the boy was nothing but sobs and hiccups. Germania stood up, and the boy could not do anything but bury his head into the nation's legs, and cry hard into them. The nation looked around to all that were standing. He looked down to the howling child, and then spoke up.

"I am sorry for all this disgrace and damage the child has caused." He spoke in a straight tone, and then looked over to England. "This is your home correct?"

England still shocked at what he had witness gulped and stood forward.

"Er…yes…yes it is Mister Germania…I well…"

"I assume you have seized Gilbert because of something that was his fault to begin with?"

America looked to France, and then back to England. Arthur was not really sure what caused the shrinking of the nation, but he had to come up with something quickly.

"Uh well…we are merely trying to overthrow nations…Prussia was in our eyes, and well the shrinking is something you need to ask Germany, Italy, and Japan."

Leaning down, and taking the small crying nation into his arms, Germania nodded and smiled slightly.

"_Ja_…I understand." He looked over to Japan and Italy. "Come you two…back to headquarters, and you…" He looked down to the blubbering mess that was Prussia. "I have never been so disappointed in my life." Gilbert did not say anything, but sobbed into his Vati's shoulder.

The four nations left, not saying a word more to the Allied nations. The journey back home was a long and uncomfortable one. Arriving at the door, Italy was the first in, and hurried, walking into the kitchen. Japan followed. Germania cleared his throat, and spoke gently, as Gilbert had fallen asleep.

"I shall be right back, going to put this Wicht to sleep." He turned and walked up the stairs, like he had known every aspect of the home he was in.

With him gone, Japan and Italy muttered some words back and fourth, not sure what was going to happen. Italy still frightened looked up at the stairwell and had to take a double take. Seeing Germania from before, was now suddenly Germany walking down the steps. He had a tired expression, and once seeing the two grown nations, smiled.

"I could use a beer…I feel like I have earned it." He walked over to the middle table and leaned against it. Then seeing as both nations looked at him, he questioned them.

"What? What did I do?"

Both Japan and Italy did not know what to say, but they only assumed Germany knew, and was not going to share too much.

"Eh…Germany…explain maybe?"

Shaking his head, and grabbing a beer, he opened it and took a large sip.

"_Nein_…its too much to get into. Let's just say, its all over now. Let's just all go to bed, and maybe it will be better in the morning." He sipped more, and Japan and Italy, though curious, just let it be.

The three nations talked a little more, and then it was time to sleep. Italy ran to him room, closed the door, and climbed into bed. Japan drank some of his tea, and then too, changed clothing, and shut his door. Germany was the only one still awake. He stood by the front door looking outside to the moon. He blinked his eyes, and smiled up at it.

"_Gute Nacht Vati_…" He said, and then walked over to the couch, getting comfortable, and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Three Months Later**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh, come on Italy, training should not be a chore, if you want to defeat those pigs, you need to focus. Come on!" Germany yelled to Italy. The three nations were all on the beach, and Germany was having the two nations do obstacles.

"Eh I am trying Germany, its hard. I don't like it very much!" Said the out of breath nation.

"Its no use, we are not going to win at all." He slapped his palm to his head. "Come on…let's go back to the house. I need a beer, and perhaps we can have some nice wurst." He sighed, and the three walked back.

Arriving back in the house, Germany was surprised, but not happy to see Gilbert standing in the kitchen. He was laughing as he was pouring a beer into a cup, and turned around to face the three. He held something in his hand, and was being slightly sneaky.

"Hey West! Japan, Italy…hey guys how is it going…listen…I made some drinks…haha…um, thought maybe you could use a refresher." He sloppily pushed the drinks forward which were two teas, and a beer for Germany. A sly smirk was on his face, and this alerted Germany that there was something tainted about the beverages.

"Ah, before we have a drink…would you all excuse me for a moment?" Said the nation. Japan and Italy nodded, and Gilbert looked at his brother.

"Heh, sure thing _Bruder_…just don't take too long." The nation smiled, and seeing as he had accomplished something, he walked over to the couch, and flopped down, kicking up his legs.

Germany walked to his room, and in a matter of moments and a little strength, emerged as the powerful nation from months ago. Looking around the room, his eyes narrowed on the crop hanging on the wall. Grabbing it up in his hands, Germania was ready again.

He walked down the steps, and Italy turned around, he smiled a scared smile, as did Japan. They looked over to Prussia who was whistling and shaking his feet.

"Oh what Ludie…taking your sweet ass time…don't you want your drink. It'll be a "little" bit of heaven." Prussia laughed at his pun of little, as he clearly had put in the same green powder from before. He had managed to apprehend it from England, and decided to have a bit of fun. He hadn't noticed however that Germania was not playing.

The elder nation walked over to the couch, pulled Gilbert up, and sat down, placing the fully grown nation firmly over his lap. Prussia did not even have a chance to object, as his pants were pulled down, exposing his bare backside once again. From the many months before, the nation was trying to forget what had happened, and if it had even happened. He now knew, this was not a dream but very real. And now his eyes widened as he saw what his Vati was holding, and it was his dear crop.

"VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATI! Nooooooooooooooooo! Please, no….I will stop with the pranks. I am sorry, more sorry than you know."

Germania did not say anything, but raised the crop in the air, and it came down hard. Reverting to mere child like tendencies, Prussia burst into tears with the first smack. He could not help it. The only nation that could reduce him to tears this fast was his own Vati. Germania did not even relent, and had the crop hit down five times. Kicking and screaming, Gilbert could only take it. Laying a hand on the grown nation's head, Germania smiled, and let the crop hit the final time, and then he released the nation.

"Go…stand in the corner…I am seriously fed up. You had better never get your hands on anything magical again." He pointed and Gilbert ran quickly while pulling up his trousers. Looking over to the others, he spoke to Japan. "Dump the beverages down the sink, and get rid of the powder. And Ludwig will return shortly." The nation stood up, glaring back at Prussia, and then walked back to Ludwig's room.

Japan quickly discarded of the drinks, and threw away the green powder. He then stood by Italy, and the two waited. Prussia sniffed loudly as he stood in the corner, not moving, even though Germania was now gone. Looking up to the doorway, Japan saw Germany coming down the steps.

He cast a gaze at the two nations, and smiled. He then looked to his Bruder.

"Come now Gilbert…come away from the corner…silly nation."

Rubbing his eyes, and his backside, the nation walked over to stand by his brother. Italy grabbed up a bottle of some Italian wine, and grabbed some glasses.

"Ah, let's just forget about the bad times, and go on to future good ones." He opened the bottle, and poured the drink into four glasses.

"Yes…this is Gut." He grabbed the glass, gave one to Prussia, and one to Japan. "May magic never come between us again…right Gilbie?" He slapped the nation in the backside, emitting a loud cry.

"_JA_! Ahhh…" The nation took his wine, and sipped. And for the rest of the time, all three nations, and Prussia continued on and carried on magic free.


End file.
